A Journey Begins
by Kikio Shiroshi
Summary: When Brendan comes home from winning the Pokemon League,he finds his house trashed,steven hurt,and his sister kiddnapped.He and Steven go off to find her when they meet up with Ash and Co.Team Magma and Aqua are stronger,with a dangerous plan.hoennshippin
1. kidnapped sister

A journey begins:

Summary: When Brendan travels home after beating the Elite four he finds his house ruined with Steven beaten up and his sister gone! Now trying to find his sister, the two meets up with Ash and Co. They soon all discover a plan team magma and aqua are up to, with a dangerous plot and romance added.

---

"Don't worry little sis, I'm coming home." Said a familiar white hair boy.

"But Brendan! You're too slow! I want to show you how powerful I am! My Gardevoir is much more powerful than it was before! And I know how to cook!" yelled the younger girl from the T.V phone.

"Like I said, I'll be home as soon as possible. I'm at Lilycove City right now. I can take the ferry to Slateport City, then walk from there, okay?" he said.

"Oh alright, I see you then Brendan."

"Bye." he hung up. Brendan Birch was finally coming home from the Pokemon Hoenn League and is now the champion. He promised his little sister that he would also battle her when he comes home. He runs to the ferryboat where everyone, especially girls, start screaming his name out.

"Mr. Birch sir, we have saved you a spot in one of our best rooms." Said the captain.

"Thank you captain." He bows down and rushes to his room. It was big enough for his Pokemon to come out and relax.

"Come on out! Swampert! Kirlia! Delcatty! Castform! Milotic! And Mightyena!" all this Pokemon come out and greet him.

_Swampert! (Where are we going Brendan?)_

"We are going home, you guys need a long vacation after what happened."

_Meow! Meow! (Are we going to have something to eat?)_

"Sure Delcatty, I'll order room service soon." Somehow, Brendan was able to communicate with his Pokemon, like he can actually understand every word they say, and not just his Pokemon, all Pokemon he met. His parents call it a 'gift' but he just calls it luck. But that's now how he won the Pokemon League.

Brendan got off the bed and called for room service.

---

"Steven. Steven! Brendan is coming home soon! Can you believe it?" yelled Brendan's younger sister Mikuru.

"I know I heard, you should be proud of him. If he beat Wallace like that then he sure beat me." Replied Steven. He was over at Brendan's house to baby-sit Mikuru while Brendan was gone and his parents are off to the Kanto region to do some studying. 'Brendan must be stronger than I thought, I guess I taught him too well.' He thought.

Suddenly there was a huge explosion inside the house. Steven was fast enough to grab Mikuru and protect her. Smoke was all over the house. "Who's there?! Answer!" yelled Steven.

There was a laugh. "Hahahaha! Don't try to act tough, all we want is the Red Orb."

"But I thought the Red Orb was at Mt. Pyre."

Another laugh, then someone stepped on Steven's back. "That's what we thought too." One of them said. "Team, search the house, I'll take the girl.

Steven got up. "You can't take her! Go Meta-" he looks at his belt, his Pokemon are gone!

"Looking for these?" though there was still smoke Steven can see the man holding all his pokeballs. Then from behind, another person punches him, knocking him unconscious and leaving Mikuru unprotected.

Mikuru tries to escape, but then someone takes her and ties her up. "You're not going anywhere." Said a female voice. "Sir, I got the girl!"

"And I got the Orb."

"Alright! Team Magma move out!" they all left leaving with Mikuru and Steven unconscious.

---

"Ash! Come on! The winner of the Pokemon league is coming to Slateport today!" yelled May.

"Wow May, you seem more excited than Ash is." Said Brock. "Why do you want to see him?"

"Because, he's really cute!" a sweatdrop appeared on Ash Max and Brock.

"THE FERRY IS HERE! HE'S HERE!" yelled fan girls. Everyone ran to the Harbor to see Brendan, including May. He got off the Ferry with a ton of people and reporters going towards him.

"Brendan! Brendan! How is it like to win the Pokemon league?!" asked a reporter.

"Oh! Brendan! Come take a picture with me!" yelled a fan girl.

"OHH! HE'S AS CUTE AS STEVEN!"

Everyone tries to talk to him, but he was quick enough to run. He got out his Swampert and they both dived underwater. The crowed looked for him then gave up.

_Swampert, Swampert. (That was close, and how long can you stay underwater?)_

'I- don't know!!!!' Brendan couldn't hold his breath any longer. He surfaced to the air.

"Huff, I couldn't hold on any longer Swampert." He looks up to get up when he looks up and sees May looking down at him. "Umm…"

"Oh my gosh, you're-

"THERE HE IS!" yelled a reporter.

Everyone rushed to the water where May and Brendan was. Accidentally, someone push May in the water. She panicked and couldn't breathe. The crowed looked in the water trying to find signs of them, but there was none.

May was trying to get to the surface, but she got her foot tangled on an underwater cable. She knew she couldn't hold her breath any longer. Just then, she saw a figure right above her.

"Swampert! Lets go up!"

The Swampert nodded his head and grabbed her. They both surfaced to the harbor. Brendan got out his jacket from his backpack and put it on May. "Swampert, is she okay?"

'_I'm not sure, but you may have to CPR or whatever you call it.'_

"What?! But- but"

'_I don't think Nurse Joy would like to do it. Don't worry, I won't watch.' _ His Swampert said turning around. Brendan sighed. He pinches her nose and takes a deep breath. Then, there lips met. Brendan breathed on air a few times. Soon, May started to cough water out. She looks up and sees Brendan, but then she falls back.

"Is She-

'_No, I guess she just needs her rest, but take her to the Pokemon Center.'_

Brendan nodded and put Swampert back in his Pokeball. He carried her to the Pokemon Center making sure the huge crowed was gone.

"Welcome to the- Oh my, what happened here?" exclaimed Nurse Joy.

"She fell in the water, but I think she's okay. I just want her to rest here." Nurse Joy put her in a bed. Brendan decided to stay until her friends show up. 'She's really pretty, but have I seen her before?' he thought to himself. He brushed his hand to her face. He was about to take back his jacket, but he knew he shouldn't. Something was pulling him back. Instead he went close and whispered. "Sorry, I can't stay long. I have to go now." Right when he said that, her eyes flew open.

"Where am I?" she asks Brendan.

He smiled. " You were unconscious, so I saved you. Bye." He waved from behind.

"NURSE JOY! HAVE YOU SEEN MY SISTER?!" yelled Max. "She has brown Hair wearing a green burnet-

"Oh you mean that girl who fell in the water? She's in that room to your left."

Max Ash and Brock walked towards he room, when they saw Brendan walking their direction. "Is that, him? The Winner of the Pokemon League?" exclaimed Ash.

The door of the room May was in opened up with her running towards Brendan. "Wait! Brendan!" she yelled. She tried to run to him, but he had just left the Pokemon Center. "Oh…"

"May, was that, Brendan Birch?! The winner of the Pokemon League!" asked Ash.

"Yeah, he said he saved me when I was drowning underwater."

"Where do you think he is going?" wondered Brock.

"I guess home in Littleroot Town, that's what it said on the news." She said,

"Want to follow him?" asked Max.

"Nah, he's probably has something important to do at home. And Ash has to get to the next gym, remember?"

"Oh yeah! We got to hurry!"

"Wait, I left something in the room." May hurries to the room and grabs the jacket Brendan gave her. He holds it close to her face.

---

Crossing route 103, Brendan was close to Oldale Town, and close to home. He gets to Oldale town saying hi to everyone. He was about to leave to town, when he heard two women talking.

"That explosion? Yeah, it came from Littleroot town right?" one lady said.

"Yeah, I hope everyone there is alright. Especially Birch's kids, I hope Brendan doesn't come home to see the place all wrecked up like that."

Brendan's eyes widen. He started to run at full speed to his house. He finally got to Littleroot Town. All of the houses were fine, and it looked like no one was there. But when going to his house, the front part was gone! He saw inside the house, everything was on the floor, the place trashed. He goes inside his house and gasps.

"Steven!" he runs to his friend and shakes him. "Steven! Steven! Wake up! Come on, don't die on me now!"

Steven opens his eyes. Brendan? Brendan, you have to hurry!"

"I know, I have to take you to a Pokemon Center."

"No! It was Team Magma, they took your sister…" Brendan only stood there stunned.

---

A/N: okay, how do you like it? I know there was a lot of talk, but I'll try to do better the next chapter.


	2. rescue mission, save Mikuru

A Journey Begins

Chapter 2

---

Brendan carried Steven to his room, which wasn't as ruined as the living room, and set him down on his bed. "Hold on, I'll get you some water." Brendan said, but Steven stopped him.

"Brendan, they didn't just kidnap your sister, they stole the Red Orb! We have to find Team Magma!" Steven yelled trying to get up, but he fell back down. Brendan rushed to get him.

"I know Steven, but you need to rest. I don't want you to get hurt even more." Brendan went down to get water. He looked at his house again, and sighed. 'How can they do this?' he thought. Then his Pokemon got out of their Pokeballs.

'_Brendan, what happened?' _asked Swampert.

'_Did Mikuru get mad at Steven and chased him around, doing this to the house?' _joked Mightyena.

"No, some team named Team Magma trashed the place, to get the Red Orb and my sister," said Brendan. "Hey, can you guys clean up here? I need to aid Steven."

His Pokemon nodded their heads and started to pick up the mess. Brendan went back up stairs. "Steven, you need to rest, stay here tonight, then you can go back to Mossdeep City tomorrow. I can find my sister myself."

Steven shook his head no. "Brendan, Team Magma kidnapped your sister, took the Orb, and caused my to be in pain like this. They know what they are doing Brendan, and you could be hurt like this too. I'm coming with you and that's final!"

Brendan smirked. "You didn't have to make that long speech of yours ya know. But are you sure? You can get hurt even more."

"I told you it's final, I'm coming!"

"Okay, okay but at least get some rest, I'm going to clean up down stairs." Brendan said leaving. Steven sat on the bed, thinking.

'Why would team Magma take Mikuru? The Orb is all they need right?'

"Swampert, can you hand me that trash bag?" asked Brendan. Swampert nodded. "And Kirlia, can you teleport those trash bags there to the dump?" his Kirlia nodded and disappeared. His Delcatty and Castform were mopping the floor and his Mightyena was putting back anything else that wasn't broken.

---

Ash and Co. was over at a new route going to Dewford town his next badge. The only reason they all went to Slateport City was to see Brendan. "My next badge here I come!" said Ash excitedly.

"Hold on Ash, remember you need to train. It's not like you can go in and battle." Said Brock.

"I know but I'm just so excited! I want to beat the champion Brendan!"

Brendan, the name struck May. She remembers the jacket he gave her. 'Brendan… thank you for saving me.' She thought to herself. 'I wonder how you are doing.'

"May, May…MAY!" yelled Max.

May jumped up scared. "What?! Oh Max, what is it?"

"We're about to eat dinner, do you want anything?"

"No, I'll eat later." Everyone gasped.

"But May, you are usually hungry!" exclaimed Brock.

"I'm just not feeling well, hold on, I'll be back." She stood up and went into the trees. She took out the jacket Brendan put on her and hugged it. 'Oh Brendan, where have I've seen you before?' When hugging the jacket, she felt something hard in one of the pockets. She looks in it and finds a small journal.

'Brendan's Journal' it says.

"It's Brendan's journal! But I can't read it." She was about to put it back, but she opens it anyways to some random page.

'Dear Journal,

I had just won my seventh badge In Mossdeep City! One more and then I'm off to the Pokemon Championships. But before I left, I went to Steven's house and stayed over for that night. Even though he was babysitting my sister in Littleroot Town, he gave me the keys to his house.

Before going to bed, someone knocked at the door. It turned out to be Wallace, the Pokemon Champion. He was looking for Steven, but I told him where he was. He stayed over and told me all about the Pokemon League.'

"May, are you okay?!" yelled Ash.

"Pika, Pika!"

May quickly put back his journal in his jacket. She tried to hide the jacket, but Ash was already there.

"May, are you alright?"

"Uh- yeah I'm fine."

"Where did you get that jacket?" he asked.

'Oh great, he noticed the jacket.' "Remember when you found me at the Pokemon Center? Well, Brendan the Pokemon Champion was there, and gave me his jacket…"

Ash quickly snatched the jacket from May. "No Way! This is Brendan Birch's jacket?! Can't believe he gave it to you like that!"

May snatched it back. "I don't think he gave it to me Ash, but if he did, I want to give it back."

"But why? It's like him giving you an autograph!"

May shook her head. "Ash, you're sounding like one of those fans. You get excited over one thing from the star. Then when they aren't the star anymore, they just throw away or forget about the stuff they got from the former star and go to the next. What Brendan gave to me is personally important and I want to thank him for that!" she yelled.

Ash fell down. "Okay, sorry about that. Come on, we saved you a sandwich."

---

"Okay, I think we're almost done here." Brendan said happily. "I'm going to make dinner, you guys can stop cleaning up." His Pokemon stopped cleaning. "Swampert, can you check on Steven and give him some water?"

His Swampert nodded and went to the kitchen for the water, and then went upstairs. He finds Steven sleeping in Brendan's bed. He just put the water on the nightstand and went back down for some dinner.

Brendan get the Pokemon food and puts it on the table for Swampert and the rest on the floor for his other Pokemon. "Hey, guys, I know I promised you a vacation, but my sister- we have to get her back." Apologized Brendan.

'_It's okay Brendan, we know you care for your sister.' _Comforted Milotic.

'_So are you going alone?' _asked Mightyena.

"I was planning to go alone, but Steven keeps insisting he would go with me. But he's hurt. Castform, do you mind staying with him while I'm gone?"

'_Okay!' _said Castform.

"Steven needs his rest, I'll leave early around five tomorrow morning. Just make sure Steven is sleeping still, Castform."

His Pokemon agreed to that plan. But little did Brendan know, Steven was already awake listening to Brendan's plan this whole time. Steven smirked. "You can hold me down that easily." He mumbled.

That night Brendan went to his room and help bandage Steven's wounds. "Ow, Brendan, that hurts."

Brendan was applying some medicine into his back, where it got hurt the most from the explosion. "Sorry, but at least it would heal faster." Then Brendan started to wrap the bandage around Steven.

"I'm sorry Brendan." Apologized Steven.

"Hm? For what?"

"I couldn't protect your sister, she got kidnapped. They took my Pokemon and one knocked me out."

"It's alright, I'm not angry but why would they take her? All they need is the Orb right?"

"I guess, unless, does she know how to use it?"

"I think so, before becoming a coordinator my dad showed her some ancient writings and one she kept. She soon figured out that it had something to do with the Orb, maybe that's why." Brendan had just got done with the bandaging

"Let's just hope she doesn't know how to use it, Brendan."

"I know what you mean. Now you should get some rest." He said, but Steven was already asleep.

-

The next morning around five Brendan just got out of the door of his house. "Okay let's go get my sister back." He said to himself.

"You're not going without me are you?"

Brendan turned around and saw Steven in the doorway. "Steven! But you're hurt, you can't come."

"I told you it's final! You want leave Steven Stone down for a long time you know!" he yelled.

'He's so loud.' Brendan thought. "Okay, sorry for ditching you like that, let's just go."

---

Ash and his friends had just woken up and were getting ready for breakfast.

"When's breakfast ready, I'm hungry!" exclaimed May.

"I told you to eat last night May." Said Max.

While they were talking, Team Rocket was in the bushes, not to far, building a new machine, well, James was building, and Jessie and Meowth were sitting down having a cold drink.

"You know, you two can at least help me finish!" exclaimed James.

"Yes, but I'm too tired James, a women should stress herself." Sighed Jessie.

"James, you're good at building things, just stop complaining and build, I saw the twerps a few minutes ago." Responded Meowth.

A few minutes later, James was done. "Okay, it's ready!"

"Great, now all we need to do is wait for the twerps and-

"You mean that was Brendan Birch's jacket?!" exclaimed Max.

"Why are you guys so excited over this jacket? It's not like it's mine, I'm giving it back to him when I find him one day." She said lovingly.

"But it's not like he would one day just go up to you and say hello I'm Brendan and-

The suddenly a huge mechanical hand comes straight to Pikachu and took him away.

"Pikachu!" yelled Ash.

"Pika, pika!"

"Hahahaha! We got your Pikachu!" Team Rocket said laughing.

"Pikachu, use thundershock!"

Pikachu, used thundershock, but it was no use. "Haha! Don't you think that we know Pikachu's power? This is a shock absorbent machine!" yelled Jessie.

"Team Rocket!" they all yelled.

"That's right. Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it double."

"To Protect the World from devastation-

"Don't worry Pikachu! I have an idea! Go Tre-

The mechanical hand grabbed Ash's Pokeball, and the other's Pokeball. "Hey! Give them back!" yelled May and Brock.

"Don't you dare interrupt us when we are doing our motto!" yelled James.

"Forget it, we got their Pokemon, let's leave." Said Meowth.

"Oh no you don't!" Ash yelled running towards them and jumping towards the machine.

"ASH!"

---

Nearby were Brendan and Steven going to Mr. Birney to take the boat to Dewford town. "Steven, why are we going to Dewford town? Do you think that's where Mikuru is?"

"No, but when we get her, we have to get the Orb back too. So I was thinking to replace the Orb with a fake one." Replied Steven.

"How do we do that?"

"Well, I was planning to get a fire stone and shape it into a sphere, they would never know."

Brendan stood there confused. "Wait, why can't we just buy a fire stone, I mean it's pretty cheap."

"The Orb is old, getting it out from dirt makes it look a bit old at least." Brendan was still confused, but didn't argue. Just then, they both heard a huge crashing noise coming from the Petalburg woods. They both ran to the scene.

"Ash!" May yelled out. Ash was hanging onto the arm, but team rocket kept trying to shack him off. Then, Ash couldn't hold on any longer and he went flying off.

"ASH!"

"Ahhh!" he screamed.

"Swampert, go out!" yelled Brenda. "Go and catch him!" Swampert came out of his Pokeball and ran towards Ash and caught him. May looked for where the voice came from and saw Brendan and Steven. She started to blush.

'Brendan.' She thought.

"Now, go Mightyena and Milotic! Mightyena get the Pokeballs and Pikachu and Milotic use Hydro Pump!" his Pokemon did as told. Mightyena grabbed the pokeballs and threw them back to Ash May and Brock. Them Milotic used Hydro Pump to get Pikachu out and to destroy the machine. Pikachu jumped out and Ash caught him.

"Pikachu! You're okay!" exclaimed Ash. "Now Pikachu, use Thunder!"

"PIKACHUUUUUUU!" his Thunder hit Team Rocket with a huge explosion, sending them flying to the Sky.

"Well, I guess that's it." Sighed Jessie

"I told you our plan would fail." Said Meowth.

"But you guys didn't even help!" exclaimed James

"Wobbuffet!"

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" they screamed flying into the sky.

"Great job Pikachu!" said Ash.

May smiled and put her Pokeballs back on her belt. She turns and sees Brendan and his Pokemon.

"Haha! You guys were great! See Steven! I told you they were awesome!"

Steven smirked. "Okay, okay, there are very trained, but stop using the word 'awesome', it gets really annoying.

"But you always make long speeches, which are boring!"

May watched the two argue. She wanted to go up to Brendan and give back his jacket and tell him thank you. Brendan put his Pokemon back in their Pokeballs. They were about to leave but Brendan looked and saw May. He wanted to go up to her, but he and Steven had to go. He smiles at her and walks away. May wanted to run after him, but she couldn't move. She watched them walk away.

'Brendan, when can we meet again?'

"Hey May are you okay?" asked Brock.

"Huh? Yeah, I guess."

"Hey, shouldn't we get going? I want to get to Dewford and train!" exclaimed Ash.

They all started walking towards the route Brendan and Steven are going. 'Oh, Brendan.'

---

A/N: Done with chapter two! So how do you like it? I hope you liked it. I know at the beginning it seemed like it was a Brendan/Steven relationship, but don't worry, it's May and Brendan. Steven paring, well, you have to read to find out!


	3. A hole lotta trouble!

A Journey Begins

Chapter 3:

-

(Note: I most of this chapter is from Pokemon episode 298 I believe.)

---

It has been three days since the Team Rocket attack and when May saw Brendan. Ash and Co. made it to Dewford Town but lost to Brawly. Steven and Steven stayed at Petalburg City for a few days to stock up on items and to get nurse joy to see Steven's wound.

Before going to Mr. Briney, Brendan and Steven were at a Pokemon Center. Steven needed to get some of his Pokemon after Team Magma stole his. But at the Pokemon Center, Brendan was causing a lot of attention, but not because he is the Pokemon Champion.

"What do ya mean you have your own boat?!" the people turned to see what was going on.

"I didn't tell you? Mr. Briney keeps my boat incase I go to Dewford Town."

"But- but then I could of stayed at that battle scene to talk to that girl!"

"Oh, my little Brendan has fallen in love." Teased Steven.

Brendan started scratching his head like he was having a breakdown. He was certainly causing a commotion.

"Okay Steven, here are your Pokemon." Said Nurse Joy.

"Thank-you." Steven said bowing. The two left the Pokemon Center.

"So are we going or not? I want to get to my sister as fast as we can!" yelled Brendan.

"Yes we're going." 'So pushy…' Steven thought.

After a long walk, and Brendan complaining, they got to Mr. Briney's cottage. They go to his door, but there was a note.

'I have gone out of retirement and is now the captain of the S.S Anne. Steven, you can take your boat, it's out in the docks.'

-Mr. Briney.

"Well then, let's go." Brendan and Steven got in the boat. Steven untied the boat and they started to sail off. "So Brendan, who is this girl you wanted to talk to?"

"At Slateport, I was hiding from this huge crowd of fans in the water. When I surface for air, I saw her and she saw me. Then the crowd saw us and one accidentally pushed us in. I guess she panicked because he was drowning. I took her to the Pokemon Center. But she looked so familiar; I had to talk to her. But at the Pokemon Center, I had to go to see you and Mikuru." he explained.

"Hm, interesting story. Well if you're lucky, we might see her at Dewford Town."

"Hm, why would she be in Dewford?"

---

An hour later the two made it to Dewford Town. When they got off the boat, Brawly was at the Harbor waving at them. "Steven! Brendan!"

The two looked and saw him waving at them and started running towards them. "Hey Brawly. How's it going?" asked Steven.

"It's great, the waves are perfect too."

"What about any trainers?" asked Brendan.

"There was one, but he lost. But he's tough; I don't think he would just give up like that. So why are you guys here? It's not you can surf, Steven."

Steven ignored the last statement. "We're just going to the Granite Cave to look for a Fire Stone."

"Fire Stone? Couldn't you just buy one?" he asked.

"See, told you." Complained Brendan.

Steven hit him on the head. "We have to be going, good seeing you Brawly." Said Steven waving. Brawly waved back.

Brawly was about to go into the water and surf, until he saw Ash and his friends again. "Hey, what's going on?"

"Brawly, do you know any place I can train?" asked Ash.

"Hm, the only place I know is in the forest near the Granite Cave. Hey I know! At the Granite Cave is one of my friends who are digging up stones. You know Mr. Stone at the Devon Corporation? His son is there. Go see him, he knows where to train better." Brawly said. He told them the directions and they left.

---

Steven and Brendan were already at the entrance to the cave. Before going in, Steven and Brendan had a change of clothing for excavating. Steven also gave Brendan a map of the cave. "Okay, we should split up and look at different areas." Explained Steven. "I'll go to the upper part and you go to the lower part of the cave, okay?"

"Yeah, but can't we just-

"What's wrong Brendan, afraid of dark scary cave?" teased Steven.

Brendan started to blush. "No way! I just- forget it! Are we going or not?!" yelled Brendan stomping in madly. Steven responds was only a laugh.

---

Minute's later Ash and Co. finally make it to the Granite Cave. Brawly said About Steven being there and Mr. Stone talked about him. They all wanted to see him knowing all about Pokemon, and the best training places.

Meanwhile, Team Rocket is up to another no good plan. There were in the cave digging another hole waiting for Ash and Co. to come. James started to complain that there is no point digging a hole because something always goes wrong and ask for a fair battle. But Jessie yells at him saying no and she is the one who gives orders and James and Meowth receives them.

Ash and Co. had just to into the cave with Brock putting up stickers on the walls incase they get lost. Then Ash starts yelling out Steven's name, thinking Steven would come.

On the other side, Steven and his Aron were digging for the Fire Stone. "Any luck Aron?" It just shook his head. "Really, you didn't find anything? Oh well, it's time to eat." He said giving some Pokemon food. "Let's try another spot."

Ash and Co. soon arrives where Team Rocket was digging the hole. Team rocket hid behind rocks. They heard Ash calling out Steven's name. May looks up at the cave noticing a hole, so then you can see the sky.

"It's beautiful." She says.

"Yeah, I never seen anything like-

"AHH!" Brock couldn't finish his sentence because they all fell in the hole. "We should of saw that whole."

"It worked!" cheered Team Rocket. But as they cheered, cracks started to appear around the hole, then the hole gets bigger and they soon fall in. The hole wasn't strong enough so they all fell in deeper.

"Did you hear that Aron?" Steven asked. It nodded its head and they started to run. Team rocket and Ash and Co all got separated. Ash getting stuck with James and Brock, Max with Pikachu and May got stuck with Jessie.

---

Right where Jessie and May were about to land, Brendan was digging for the rocks. "Damn Steven, 'we can't just buy one. It has to look old blah, blah, blah!" He complained, but he soon heard the noise coming up above. "What the-

"AHH!" May screamed. She fell from the top hole and landed on Brendan. "Hm, that's weird, the ground is soft." She said.

"Do you mind? The dirt here doesn't taste that good." May looks down and sees that she had just sat on Brendan and started to blush.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean too!" she said bowing down. Brendan gets up and looks at her.

"Oh, no sorry." 'Why did I say sorry?' he thought.

"Hey, aren't you Bren-

"Ahhh!" Jessie screamed. She finally stopped falling and landed on Brendan. "Oh! I never get a soft landing!" she screams complaining.

"Get of me! God you're so heavy!"

"Heavy?! Now you listen hear twerp! I don't weigh that much, unlike you!" she yelled.

"Hey don't call me a twerp!" 'I already get enough insults from Steven.' "Anyways, what happened? I heard this earthquake like noise."

--

"Huh! May! Ash! Brock?!" yelled Max. Out of the dirt came out Pikachu. "Oh Pikachu, I'm so glad to see you!"

Then came out Meowth. "So I guess you're not happy to see me?"

"You can say that"

---

"This is all your fault!" yelled Ash towards James.

"My fault?!"

"Yeah! It was you guys who dig this whole!" he yelled again.

"But I always wanted a strait forward battle!"

"Okay then, we'll just have one right now!" Ash and James looked at each other with firey eyes.

"You two can battle, but I think we need to get out of here first." Interrupted Brock. The three try to pull them selves out, but they were stuck.

---

Steven and his Aron arrive at the hole that team rocket dug up and saw the net. "It looks like someone fell. Let's go check it out!" he and his Aron both jump into the hole.

---

Max Pikachu and Meowth were finally out of the dirt and started walking in the tunnel. Then, both Pikachu and Meowth smelled some fresh air. They ran to an opening in the cave, but it was too high to reach! The two Pokemon was soon able to hear water and started to run to that direction. They all got to an opening and there was a waterfall!

"A waterfall! I wonder what's a waterfall doing in a cave." Max looked around and saw a huge vine going up. "Hey look! We can climb up that!"

"Pika, Pika!" All three started to climb up the vine. Soon Max got tired and asked if they could rest for a bit.

"All you kids do is complain, that's what Jessie and James do to me all the time. Then I end up doing all the work."

"Um Meowth, if you're a Pokemon, how come you can talk?" asked Meowth.

"I'm glad you asked." Then he started going on to how he met that girl Meowth he met, but she rejected him and told him if he can walk and talk like a human, she'll like him. But Max and Pikachu got bored after the first two sentences and started to climb up the vine. "Hey! Don't walk away when you're ask a person a question!"

"You're not a person." Said Max. They all continued climbing the Vine.

---

"May! Max!" yelled Brock.

"Pikachu!" yelled Ash.

"Jessie, Meowth." Mumbled James sadly.

"You know, they're not going to hear that." Said Ash.

"Oh what's the point? They always treat me badly." He said.

"Then why do you keep chasing us? Why don't you stop James?" asked Brock.

"Bad influence."

"Well you're part of the team, you have rights too." Told Ash.

"Hmph! You're right! I have to start sticking up for my self!" Ash and Brock looked at him like he was crazy. "I feel angry just thinking about it!" He runs a bit further. "JESSIE IS AN IDIOT! MEOWTH IS A LOSER!"

Then an Aron falls from the ceiling and looks at James, madly. "Hm, you think you're so tough? You don't look that scary." James said punching it on the head.

"James! I don't think you should do that!" exclaimed Brock.

Then, more Aron came falling down the ceiling looking angry with all three of them.

"AHH! Aron!" yelled Ash.

"Scary enough for you James?!" asked Brock.

"AHHH!" screamed James. All three of them started to run, with the Aron behind their backs. Then they all got to four openings, three on the bottom and one on top. All three guys climbed to the top while the Arons ran to the bottom.

---

Meanwhile, Jessie, May and Brendan were still at the same spot as they were. Luckily, Jessie was able to reach the top of the hole but got stuck.

"Hm, look who's the heavy one." Teased Brendan.

"I heard that! May help me and push me up!"

"I really don't think that's a good idea, there are dangerous wild Pokemon who can just fall out of the ceiling." Explained Brendan.

"I don't care! May!"

"Oh for Pete's sake." She started to pull on Jessie's legs.

"I said push not pull!"

'These girls are so weird.' Thought Brendan.

"Fine! Like this?!" May started to push her.

"Ow! That hurts!" she complained,

"Oh sorry, you mean like this?" May bailey pushed her.

"NO!

"Well what about this?!" This time, May pushed her hard.

"Ow! You're doing that on purpose!" screamed Jessie.

"Well then I give up!"

"Hold on, Steven gave me a map around this cave. We can get out of here." Said Brendan.

"A map? That's great! Jessie did you hear that?"

"A map? Then get me out of this hole!" suddenly, the ground felt like an earthquake. Then out of nowhere, a Loudred fell from the ceiling from where Jessie was and fell right on top of her head. Then, she fell from the hole.

"Jessie, re you all right?" asked May. Jessie looked like she was as a Psyduck. May looked up at the ceiling. "Well, at you made the hole bigger."

---

On the other side, Steven and his Aron went to an area in where the Aron usually sleep. But all the Aron was gone! Steven knew how dangerous they were and told his Aron they had to get to higher ground.

---

James Ash and Brock were able to escape, but now there were lost. Brock said that since they climb up the shaft, they should be on higher ground. Just then they saw the mark Brock left incase they get lost. They follow the arrow to where they all split up. Being so excited, all three forgot about the hole, and they all fell in.

Then Steven came to the hole, noticing that it has gotten bigger.

---

Max Pikachu and Meowth got into an opening in the cave. Then Pikachu smelled something. Meowth said that they could smell someone going through that path. "It must be Steven!" exclaimed Max.

---

May, Jessie and Brendan were walking the direction Brendan's map said. "Are you sure this is the way?" asked Jessie.

"Sure! Steven is the one who made this map." Said Brendan.

"You mean you're with Steven Stone?" asked May.

"Yeah, we're friends. He wanted to look for a stone here, so I'm helping." As they continued walking, all three saw an opening with a light at the end. "Ha! Told you!"

"Yay!" screamed the girls. They all started to run towards the light. Brendan noticed the hole and tried to stop them. But they couldn't hear him and they all three fell in. This time all three fell on James Ash and Brock.

"Ow!" they all yelled. "You?!"

Just then, the pack of Aron came rushing towards them.

---

Max was following Pikachu and Meowth who are following the smell of someone. Max could see someone from the Cave. It was Steven! Steven saw them and ran up to them.

"Oh, you you're the ones who are lost here."

"Excuse me, are you Steven?" asked Max.

"Yes."

"Please, can you help me, my sister and my friends got lost. Do you think you can help me find them?" begged Max.

"Hey, what about my friends?!" said Meowth.

"Hm, so that's why the Aron are acting up. I'll help, my friend might be lost too." 'So I guess it wasn't Brendan's fault.' He thought.

"Aron?" wondered Max.

"Yes, wild Aron live in these parts, they can get really angry when they are disturbed. You're friends can be in real danger. Let's go." Max Pikachu and Meowth followed where Steven was heading too.

"Are you sure you know the way Steven?" asked Max.

"Yeah, I've been exploring these cave for months now, so I know every corner of this cave. They all come to a hole at the cave, so it would be hard to get to the other side.

"Why did you bring us here? We can't get across!" exclaimed Meowth.

"Just take a look down there." Said Steven. They all look down and heard running.

"May!" Max started to yell out. They finally see them. They all looked up. "Guess who I found! Steven!"

Brendan looks up. "Yo Steven!"

"So you're Steven?!" asked Ash.

The Aron were coming closer. "Okay listen to me!" said Steven. He told them the direction to a waterfall, where they will all meet up.

"Did you know that they will all come this way?" asked Max.

"Not, but I knew the Aron will. Okay, let's go Aron, you guys grab hold of me." They did so. Steven back up a little then took a huge leap to the other side.

All six of them made it to the waterfall and the Aron were right behind them.

"Aron! Stop and be calm!" but the Aron were not listening.

"It didn't work!" said Brock.

"It's all over!" screamed May.

"No! Come on out Delcatty and use r-

"Go Aron, use roar!" Steven yelled, interrupting Brendan. His Aron used roar and all of them stopped running and froze. Steven smiled. "These people are good, you can all go." The Aron soon turned around and walked back.

"That's awesome." Said Ash.

Once they were all gone, Meowth ran up to Jessie and James and hugged them. "I'm so happy to see you guys!" said Meowth and cried in joy.

"But James, I thought you didn't like them." Asked Ash.

"You too Jessie." Said May.

"And you Meowth." Said Max.

"Let's say the motto just to celebrate our reunion!" Said James.

"Who are these people?" asked Steven and Brendan.

"Prepare for trouble when you're lost in a cave." Said Jessie.

"Make it double if it's us you say."

"To protect the world from devastaion,"

"To unite all people within our nation,"

"To denounce the evil of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars of above,"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth, That's Right!"

"Huh?" said Steven.

"Steven, Brendan, those people are Team rocket!" exclaimed Ash.

"There are the one's who made the hole." Said Brock.

"Go, Serviper!" said Jessie sending out her Serviper.

"You too Cacnea!" then his Cacnea went up to him and started to hug him with James getting hurt.

"Pikachu! Go!" yelled Ash.

"Delcatty, use-!

"HOLD ON!" yelled Steven. Everyone, but Brendan, gasped in amazement. "The Pokemon here have live here in peace and you come and ruin it all!"

"He looks angry." Whispered Jessie to James,

"I'll battle you." Said Steven. "Go! Aggron! And use Hyper Beam!" yelled Steven. His Aggron did so and blasted a hyper beam straight at Team rocket, blasting them up into the sky.

"Looks like team rocket is blasting off again!" they all yelled.

"Good work Aggron." Said Steven sending it back to his Pokeball.

Everyone, but Brendan, stared at amazement. "Grrr, NO FAIR! I WANTED TO DO THAT!" complained Brendan.

"Sorry, but you should of done it faster." Said Steven.

"Well listen here-

Steven wasn't listening, because his Aron found something in the dirt. "What's that Aron?" Steven digs and finds what they have been looking for a firestone. "Brendan, look what Aron found, a fire stone!"

"A fire stone?" asked May

"It's a rare stone that can make certain Pokemon evolve." Explained Max.

"That's right, we have been looking for this, this whole time."

"But you could of bought one at the Poke mart!" exaggerated Brendan.

"Hm, what's wrong? My little Brendan scared of digging in scarwy dark caves?" teased Steven pinching his cheeks.

"NO! Just because you're older that me doesn't mean you're better!" yelled Brendan.

While the two argued, Ash and Co. stared confused. "He's suppose to be the champion?" said Max.

"Weird, he's such a kid, like Ash." Compared Brock

Brendan hit his hand. "NO! I'M BRENDAN BIRCH! THE POKEMON CHAMPION! I'M NOT SCARED OF ANYTHING! Just then, his Swampert came out of his Pokeball and scared Brendan, making him fall in water. "Swampert!" Steven just laughed.

'Brendan, we're finally together.' Thought May.

---

"Are you leaving already?" asked May.

"Hm, Steven, I don't think we should go yet." Said Brendan. "I mean, we could help Ash train.

"You're right, we'll stay a bit longer." Said Steven.

Ash and Co. yelled in excitement.

---

Over at Team Magma headquarters' Mikuru was put into a cage. "What are you going to do with me? She Asked.

"We know you know how to use the orb. And you're gonna show us how to use it."

Mikuru stared at them. "Okay, but you have to do something for me first."

---

A/N: WOW! That's one long chapter! I know a lot of talk, but at least it's done!

What deal will Mikuru make? And is Brendan really scared of caves?

Brendan: Am not!

A/N: Then find out and read.


	4. so we finally met, hoennshipping

A Journey Begins

Chapter 4:

Brendan: I'm gonna be the new host! Not Kikio Shiroshi! She's been treating me badly.

Kikio: (Gets Brendan plushie and rips head off.) Muhahaha!

Brendan: See? Well, Enjoy.

---

That night, Brawly let Ash and Co. stay at his house with Brendan and Steven. It was dinnertime, but Brendan wasn't there. May looked around the table and he wasn't there. His Pokemon were though. "Steven, do you know where Brendan is?" she asked.

"I think he's outside, he said he'll eat later. He seemed to have something on his mind." Said Steven. May said thank you and went outside.

Brendan was on the shore standing on a bunch of rocks. He looked into the ocean, thinking about his sister Mikuru. 'Damn Team Magma, why did they take my sister?' He picks up a rock and throws it to the water. 'Mikuru, I'm coming, and I'm going to do it alone.'

"Brendan?"

Brendan turns and sees May walking towards him. "May? Hey, what's going on?"

She looked nervous. "W-why aren't you eating with us?"

He smirked. "I should ask the same, you're not at the table either."

'Is he toying with me?' thought May.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to toy with you. I just came here to think. Do you want to talk?" The two sat down, but it was silent, an awkward silence.

'I'm finally with him, but what do I say?' thought May.

'I'm finally with her, but do I say?' thought Brendan.

It was silent for a few minutes until May talked. "So you and Steven, does he always tease you like that?" that started up a huge conversation. First Brendan talked about he and Steven and how he became a Pokemon Trainer. Then May talked about how she met Ash and her adventure of being a coordinator. The talked for at least an hour or more.

---

At Brawley's house, they were all washing the dishes, but Ash wondered where May was. "Hey Steven, May and Brendan have been gone for a while, what do you think they're doing?" asked Ash.

"Probably making out." Said Steven.

"What?!" yelled Ash and Max.

"Ha! Got you there!"

"Steven is always making jokes." Explained Brawly.

---

"So that's why you were in the water." Brendan had just explained why he was in the water when they met.

"Yeah, sometimes I wish I didn't become the champion because of those fans. Last time one girl took my shoes." They laughed. Then May had just remembered the jacket.

"Um- Brendan, you know I still have you're jacket."

Brendan looked confused. "What jacket?" he asked stupidly.

"The jacket you gave me when I fell in the ocean!" she pulls out the jacket from her backpack. "This Brendan." She gives it to him.

Brendan smiles, but then puts his lip. 'That's when I had to do mouth to mouth on her. Is that considered a first kiss?' he wondered. "Now I remember. You can keep it, I don't need it." He says giving it back.

"Are you sure? It's yours." Brendan nodded. "But Brendan, I like you a lot, but I'm not like those fan girls!" she exclaimed. "At least I didn't steal it."

Brendan gives a smirk. "Oh? So you like me?"

'What?! Did I say that?' she thought 'Oh no, did I just-. "Um, I gotta-" May tried to run, but Brendan grabbed her arm.

"May wait, I like you too." May turns and looks at Brendan. Their eyes met. Then, they got closer together, close enough that their lips almost met. They could feel each other breath. Just when they were about kiss, they both pull back. "Um- did we almost?"

May nodded her head. They both turned away from each other. 'I can't believe it! I don't know him that well and I was about to kiss him! But I wanted to kiss him! My first kiss!' she screamed in her head.

'No! I was about to have my first kiss! Why did I ruin it?!' he yelled in his mind. They both sat down and each tried to change the subject. "So, you want to be a coordinator huh?"

She nodded her head. "I want to be the best coordinator."

He smiled again. "Just like my sister."

"Hm?"

---

At Brawley's house, they were all about to go to bed, well, Brawly was already sleeping. But Ash wanted to stay up and ask Steven questions. "So why did you need to find that fire stone, Steven?" he asked.

Steven sighed. "It's actually about Brendan's sister."

"His sister?" this got Ash to shut up and listen. Max and Brock decided to listen too.

---

"Yeah, my sister, she also wanted to become a coordinator, and she did. She won the Grand Festival. And when she did, she beat everyone who goes up to her. But about a week ago, she was kidnapped. Explained Brendan.

"Kidnapped?" asked Max.

"Yeah, by Team Magma."

Both Steven and Brendan talked about why they were at the Granite Cave and Mikuru. They explained what Team Magma has done to Brendan's house and what they did to Steven. They said they need the firestone to shape it like an orb to replace it with the real orb.

"I want to get her back." Said Brendan. "And get back at Team Magma. I can't forgive on what they have done."

"Then why don't we help?" asked May

"Steven, we'll help get her!" exclaimed Ash.

"No, I don't want you to get hurt May." Said Brendan. "They hurt Steven, and I'm scared to think what they will do to you!" Brendan started trembling.

"Absolutely not!" yelled Steven. "Team Magma gave me a huge scar on my back. I'm lucky that was just it. They're not playing, they can kill you guys."

May only stares at him. Her sapphire eyes caught his attention "Brendan, I want to help, even if it means getting hurt." She touches his cheek. "I said I like you a lot, and I would do anything to make you happy." She goes up to him and kisses him on the cheeks. Then she walks back to the house.

Brendan doesn't follow her, but stood there. He put his hand in a fist. "Sorry May," he whispered. "I'm going alone, and you can't stop me.

---

"Oh." Sighed Ash. "But are you sure? We've been through a lot of dangerous adventures."

Steven nodded. "Once you have won the Dewford gym, we'll be leaving."

The door opened, with May's head low. "Hey May, what took you so long?" asked Ash. "You missed dinner. May?" He looks at her eyes. Ash could see pain. "May?"

"Huh? Sorry Ash, I'll just go to bed." She climbs into the bed and put the sheets over her head. 'Brendan…' she thought.

Everyone did the same, but Steven. He waited until everyone was asleep. When they were, he got out of bed and looked out the window and sees Brendan on the rocks. 'He's still awake?'

Out on the rocks Brendan was still awake. Then he sits down and starts drawing on the sand. It was a plan to escape from them! "Now, I can't leave now, I would have to leave after Ash wins his badge, and when they all sleep, I'll escape." 'Hm, Steven doesn't know I know he's watching me right now.'

Steven yawns. 'Hm, he can come here on his own. I'm sleepy.' He crawls back into bed.

---

The next morning, Brendan was still at the rocks. He had just woken up. "Hm, did I sleep here last night?" he thought. He looks at the ocean and sees Brawley already surfing. "Brawley? He's already surfing, what time is it?

At Brawley's house, everyone was at the breakfast table, except Brendan and Brawley. Ash was bugging Steven if he would battle him for training. Brock was still making eggs and Max was helping. May have just gotten down.

"Hey, where's Brendan?"

"I think he's still outside." Replied Steven. "I don't think he ever came in since last night."

---

This caught May's attention. Brendan wasn't at the rocks anymore, but instead went into the Granite Cave. He eventually found the waterfall and washed himself in it. He then got out and looked for some berries to eat. He didn't feel like going to the house and face May. He eventually found a berry bush with sweet pecha berries and ate those. It wasn't such a good breakfast, but it was decent. Once he was done, he climbed into a tree, lied down on one of the branches and started to think about his escape plan.

---

At Brawley's house, everyone had just started breakfast, and Brawley had just come in from surfing. "Hey Steven, why don't you surf, the waves are great today!" exclaimed Brawley patting Steven on the back.

"You know I can't surf Brawley." Replied Steven.

"I know, I just love it when you say that!" Brawley said laughing. Everyone laughed, but Steven looked annoyed.

"Just eat already." He said.

"Hey Brawley, when you were surfing, did happen to you see Brendan on the rocks?" asked May.

"Actually, I did see some kid with white hair on the rocks and I thought it was Brendan, but when I went to the rocks, he was gone. I wonder what he was doing on the rocks." He explained.

---

Brendan was on the tree humming the song 'boulevard of broken dreams'. "Hm, some time to myself, haven't gotten this much time since I became the champion. Nothing can ruin this."

"Hurry up James! Those twerps won't suspect a thing!" yelled a familiar harsh female voice.

"Oh what now!" said Brendan. He climbs to a higher branch to see what was going on.

"Do you really think this net would do us any good?" asked Meowth.

"Of course it would! This rope is made of nylon, it shouldn't break, and it's electric absorber, so we can't get hurt. We'll just catch Pikachu and their other Pokemon." Explained Jessie, tying the rope together. "Now all we need to do is wait, then we can get Pikachu!" Team Rocket cheered on.

Brendan looked at them. 'Hm, is this all they got? Should I do something about it, but I don't have my Pokemon.'

---

Everyone was done with breakfast and cleaning up. With that done, they all went to the beach. Brawley was surfing, Max and May were in the water swimming, Ash and Steven were battling, and Brock was the referee. Brendan's Pokemon, however, went looking for him. They all went to the woods, because they were able to pick up his scent there.

'_Brendan!' _yelled Swampert.

'_Castform, can you see Brendan from up there?' _called Mightyena.

The Castform shook his head.

The Pokemon continued looking. Brendan was still up in the tree watching Team Rocket, hiding in a bush.

"Are you sure they're even coming this way?" asked James.

"Well they have too eventually, just shut up." Replied Jessie.

"Quite, I think I hear footsteps." Said Meowth. Brendan listened closely and there were footsteps.

'_I think we're closer to Brendan.' _Said Milotic.

'_I hope so, we've looking for almost an – AHHH!'_

All the Pokemon didn't see it, but they had just fallen into Team Rocket's trap. Brendan jumped from the tree to rescue them, but then once he landed on the ground, another net took him by surprised. "How did I not see that?" wondered Brendan.

'_Hey, at least we found Brendan' _said Swampert. Milotic smacked him on the back of the head.

"Yahoo! We got them!" yelled Team Rocket, holding a net. But they looked at the nets and it was Brendan and his Pokemon. "Aww man, it's that other twerp." Said Jessie.

"Who are ya calling a twerp you fat woman?!" yelled Brendan.

"I'm not fat!" screamed Jessie. "At least we got something for the boss."

"Yeah, won't he be happy that we gave him not only rare Pokemon, but a servant too?" said Meowth. "Once we deliver them to him, he'll be pleased that he won't have to get up anymore to get a drink of water at night, all he'll have to do is call his servant then he'll get it. Then he'll say, 'Meowth and his friends are geniuses to get me a servant always by my side.'"

"Then we'll be rich!" they all said in union.

"I'M NO SERVANT TO A STINKEN LAZY BUM!" yelled Brendan.

"But, we still need that Pikachu." Said James.

Just then Meowth thought of a plan, they'd use Brendan as a hostage then capture Pikachu, but still keep Brendan and his Pokemon. Then, they got out their hot air balloon and took Brendan and his Pokemon.

"Guys, I'm sorry I got you into this mess." Apologized Brendan,

'_We forgive you, but how to we get out?' _asked Castform.

'_I'm way ahead of you.' _Said Mightyena. He started to bite on the rope.

"I think we're going to need a better plan than that." Said Brendan.

---

Over at the beach, it wasn't looking too good for Ash and his Pokemon. Steven was definitely winning. Everyone was out of the water to watch.

"Metagross, use meteor mash!" yelled Steven. His Metagross did so.

"Pikachu, dodge and use thunderbolt." Yelled Ash. His Pikachu dodge and hit Metagross with a strong thunderbolt. "Good, then use quick attack!"

Pikachu ran up to Metagross, but then, a long claw from the sky and grabbed Pikachu right before he attacked Metagross. "Pika, Pika!" he yelled.

"Pikachu!" yelled Ash.

"Hahahahahaha!" everyone looked up and saw Team Rocket.

"Team Rocket!" they all yelled.

"Hm, Prepare for trouble,"

"And make it double, "

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all peoples within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach to the stars above, "

"Jesse,"

"James,"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light, "

"So surrender now or prepare to fight,"

"Meowth, that's right."

"Wobbuffet!"

"Hey, give hi Pikachu back!" yelled Steven.

"Ha! Just try it!" yelled James.

"Pikachu, use thundershock!" yelled Ash. Once Pikachu did, Team Rocket didn't get hurt, instead, they laughed.

"Do you think we would fall for that old trick again?" laughed Jessie.

"We should show them where the current went." Said Meowth. Meowth pressed a red button. Then from under the hot air balloon basket, came out Brendan in a net, looking like he was in a lot of pain.

"Brendan!" screamed May.

Meowth explained how Pikachu's electric shock travels to the net Brendan were in. So Pikachu can't use any electric shocks unless he wants to hurt Brendan.

"Let him go!" yelled May.

"Yeah!" yelled Brock and Max.

"Only if you give us you're Pokemon." Said James.

Ash's face was angry, he couldn't let go of his Pokemon, but Brendan. "Don't worry about me Ash! You'll find out some way to save Pikachu!" yelled Brendan.

-

In another compartment was his Pokemon trying to break free. _'This glass just won't break!' _yelled Swampert.

'_Yes it will! All we have to do is work together!' _Said Milotic.

'_Okay, now you sound like some kind of kid superhero like what Mikuru use to watch.' _Said Mightyena. Milotic smacked him on the head with her fin.

'_You know what I mean!' _all the Pokemon used all their strength and hit the glass. It finally shattered, and they were all free! They all jumped down and landed on the beach.

"Ah! How did they escape?!" asked James.

"Just get them back!" yelled Jessie.

'_You get Pikachu Castform, I'll get Brendan.' _Ordered Mightyena. The Pokemon nodded and went off. Castform went up to Pikachu and started to use body slam on the claw until it set Pikachu free. Once Pikachu was free, he fell and Ash caught him. Mightyena used his claws to cut the rope, with that, Brendan broke out and started to fall. Luckily Steven ran and caught Brendan.

"Okay Pikachu, now use Thunder on Team Rocket!" Pikachu jumps up and hit Team Rocket with a huge thunder, sending them flying.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" they yelled.

Once they were out of site, everyone ran to Steven and Brendan. "Is he okay?" asked Brawley, Brendan was in a lot of pain. Brock went up and put his head on his forehead incase Brendan had a fever.

"No fever, he just need rest." Brock said.

Brendan opens his eyes and looks at Steven. "Steven?"

"Yes?"

"As much as I enjoy the comfort of your arms, can you put me down?" he asked.

Steven blushed and put him down. When Brendan sat up, May ran towards him and slapped him, with tears coming out of her eyes. "How can you do that to your self?" then she grabs him and hugs him tightly. "I-I was so worried!" Brendan sighed and hugged her too.

"Sorry about our battle Pikachu." Said Ash holding Pikachu in his arms. "I guess we'll try later."

"There's no need Ash, rest you're Pikachu and then go battle Brawley." Said Steven.

"But Steven…"

"I can see that you are a powerful trainer. I know you can win."

Ash smiled. "Did you hear that Pikachu? Steven said we could win!"

That afternoon Ash battled Brawley and won, just like Steven said. Even though Steven they would leave once Ash wins his badge, they both decided to say one more night. And that night was going to be Brendan's escape.

---

A/N: Okay, that was chapter four. I know I didn't explain the battle between Ash and Brawley, but I'm too lazy too. And I know Brock didn't show up as much, so I'm sorry for that. I hate writing Team Rocket's motto! It's sooo annoying! Well, I hope you like it!

Brendan: Yeah, you better like it!


	5. ESCAPE!: meet Hikyo, the mute girl

A Journey Begins

Chapter 5

Note: This chapter is mostly about Brendan.

---

That night was going to be Brendan's escape. He knew sleeping outside again would make him suspicious, so he'll wait after dinner. During dinnertime, they were celebrating Ash's victory and second badge. Right after dinner, everyone went to sleep, except for Brendan and May.

"Brendan, do you really have to go?"

"Yeah, I need to get my sister back. I'm afraid what Team Magma has done to her."

"I hope we meet again, Brendan,"

"Me to May." The two got into bed and slept.

Around midnight, Brendan woke up. He changed into his regular clothes and took his Pokemon and backpack. Instead of leaving through the door, he climbed out the window. Once he got to the harbor, he sent out his Swampert.

'_Brendan? What time is it?'_

"Sorry, I have to save Mikuru alone, so I snuck out.'

'_It's okay, I understand.'_

Brendan knew he couldn't steal Steven's boat, so he surfed on Swampert's back instead. 'I'm coming Mikuru.'

---

Next Morning in the kitchen:

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BRENDAN'S GONE?!" screamed May.

"I couldn't find him in the house or the town." Explained Brawley.

Steven comes in barging into the door. "He didn't take my boat, but I found this." Steven was holding a piece of cloth. It was black and orange. "I found it on a tree branch, he must have passed the tree and not noticed it."

Then Ash Brock and Max come into the kitchen. "Good morning." Said Brock.

"What's for breakfast?" asked Max and Ash.

"How can you think of breakfast?!" screamed May. "Brendan is gone! Missing! Kidnapped! "

Steven put his hand over May's shoulder, making her sit down. "I don't think he's kidnapped, but I think he went off looking for Mikuru. He never listens. He must have surfed on one of his Pokemon's back to get to another city or something."

"Steven, we'll help you find Brendan." Said Ash. "Even if you say no."

Steven only looks at Ash and his friends for a few moments. Then he smiles. "Thank-you."

"But where do you think he could be?" wondered May.

---

Over at Rustboro City was where Brendan was sleeping in a hotel. Once the sun from the window reached his face, he woke up. "Ne, what time is it?" he looks at the clock reading the time 9:35. "Hm, it's too early." He complained going back to sleep.

His Pokemon were out of their Poke balls eating breakfast the maid gave. _'Should we wake him up?'_ Asked Kirlia.

'_I got it.' _Said Castform. He floated towards Brendan and sat on his face.

'_What's that going to do?' _asked Milotic.

A few second later, Brendan was twitching a bit. Then he sat up and removed Castform. "Castform! I couldn't breath!"

'_Ha, see, he woke up. Brendan, your breakfast is at the table.'_ Brendan got out of bed and went to the table.

'_Do you think everyone found out you're gone?' _asked Swampert.

"Well, Steven anyways. But who cares? As long as I find Mikuru."

'_What if they find you?' _asked Mightyena.

"Then let them. I'll be going off again anyways." He said, biting on his pancakes. After breakfast, Brendan took a quick shower then changed into his clothes. He put his Pokemon back in their Poke balls, paid at the front desk and then left. Once outside, Brendan decided to go to Steven's father's company for a visit. On his way there was a girl, staring at him, waiting.

---

Over at Dewford, Ash and Co., including Steven, were saying goodbye to Brawley and left on Steven's boat. "Steven, is Brendan always like this? Running off without telling anyone."

"Yeah, he just can't keep still when someone or his Pokemon are in trouble. He won't listen to anyone."

May nodded, and started to think. 'He's just like Ash, he can't keep still either.' She looked at Ash. He was playing with Pikachu, looking really happy. 'They are really alike.'

"Hey May." Responded Steven. May turns. "Do you like Brendan?"

May started to blush thinking, 'why is he asking me this.' "Um… yeah, why?"

"Oh. I thought you liked Ash for a second!"

May started blushing harder. "N-No! Why would you think that?!"

"They you look at him sometimes. Good, I think Brendan likes you too."

---

Brendan was close to Steven's dad Corporation. When he passed the corner, a girl pops up in front of him, knocking him over. "Ow, oh, sorry about that. I didn't see you." The girl looks at him. She was a blonde-green hair girl wearing a green dress like Sakura's from Naruto with strange yellow patterns. Brendan gets up. "Are you looking for someone?" She doesn't answer. Instead she gets closer to him and starts sniffing him a little. "Is it me? Do I smell?" she looks at him again. Then she smiles and jumps on him. "Oh okay… who are you?" She looks up and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Brendan starts blushing. She lets go of him and smiles again.

She got out a piece of paper and wrote her name. 'Hikyo'. "Oh, so your name is Hikyo." She nodded her head. "Are you mute?" Hikyo looks at him funny. "Oh, maybe you didn't understand. Well I'm going to Devon Corp. Do you want to come with me? Hikyo grabs onto his arm and starts running to the Devon Corp.

They both get there. Once inside, Brendan saw Mr. Stone looking at paper work. Then he looks and sees Brendan. "Oh Brendan! How are you."

"I'm fine Mr. Stone." Hikyo was right behind him looking scared.

"Who's this?"

"My friend Hikyo. She's mute sadly. Hikyo, say hi."

Hikyo looked at Mr. Stone and waved a small hello. Mr. Stone smiled. "Brendan, I hear there's a festival going on all over the region, are you going to stay?"

"Festival? Hikyo, do you want to see it?" asked Brendan. Hikyo only nodded her head. "Great, thank you for telling us Mr. Stone." Brendan said bowing. He was about to leave.

"Brendan?" said Mr. Stone.

"Yes?"

"Is Steven doing fine?"

Brendan smiled. "Of course he is! Bye." Brendan said leaving with Hikyo. Once they left the building, people were already getting for the festival. Kids in kimonos, lanterns going up and food stands. "Wow, it's not even nighttime yet. Do you want to get a kimono Hikyo?"

She nodded her head and hugged Brendan again. They both found a shop selling kimonos. They both go in trying some on.

---

Steven's boat had just landed onto shore. He set up the boat with the others next to Mr. Briney's house. They all got off. "So where do you think Brendan went?" asked Ash.

"He could have gone anywhere." Said Steven.

"Are you talking about that kid with a Swampert?" the group turns around. A trainer was packing up his sleeping bag.

"You mean you saw him?" asked May.

"I guess that's him. Last night around midnight I woke up. I saw a shadow of a Swampert and a trainer."

"Do you know which way he went?" asked Brock.

"I think towards Rustboro City." He pointed the direction. "But it may be hard to find him."

"Why?" asked Max.

"Didn't you hear, the annual Pokemon Dragon festival going on all over the region. A lot of people are going." The trainer put on his backpack. "Hope you can find him, bye." He leaves towards the Petalburg woods.

"The Pokemon Dragon Festival?!" exclaimed Steven.

"What's this festival about?" asked Ash and Brock.

"The festival celebrates the gift of the Pokemon, but specifically Dragon Pokemon. It's one of the biggest festivals!" exclaimed Steven. "It may be hard to find Brendan."

"But we have to find him!" said May.

They all started to run into the forest.

---

It was only one o'clock and a lot of people were already there. There were lines for food stands, games and souvenirs. Brendan wan Hikyo were at a souvenir stand. Brendan had just bought two key chains, one for Mikuru and one for May. Hikyo was still looking at the necklaces. She found one with green jewels and a small diamond in the middle. She got out her wallet and gave the money. Then she put on the necklace and spun around, showing Brendan.

He smiled. "You look really pretty Hikyo." He looks around the shop and finds a flower headband. He buys it and puts in on Hikyo's head. "There, now you're really beautiful.

She smiles back at him.

Ash and co. just made it to Rustboro City, with the festival already starting. There was already a ton of people walking around. Ash sighed. "How are we going to find him?"

"I don't know, but he's popular. If we see a hug crowed of girls screaming, it might be him." Explained Steven.

Brendan and Hikyo were sitting down sharing cotton candy. "How do you like this Hikyo?" she smiled and nodded yes.

While they were talking, a group of fan girls looked at Hikyo with jealousy. "Look at her, hogging Brendan." One said.

"He belongs with us." Said the other.

Don't worry girls, I have a plan." Said the leader.

All three watched Brendan and Hikyo. "Hikyo, I'm going to get us some drinks," he looked at her and she looked tired. "Stay here, I'll be back." He said leaving. Hikyo yawned a bit. The girls walked over to her.

"Hey you, what's up with that dress?" one of those girls asks. Hikyo started to look scared.

"Yeah, green isn't this seasons color." All the three girls started to get closer to her. She closed her eyes. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. "What are you, mute? Hahahaha!" One of them took her headband that Brendan gave, the other ripped off her necklace.

Over at a concession stand, Brendan was paying for the two drinks. When he was about to get the drinks, he suddenly had a huge headache. "Sir are you okay?" asked the cashier. He wasn't okay, and then he heard a voice. 'Brendan! Help me!'

"Hikyo!" he yelled. He left the stand an ran with the cashier yelling, 'what about your drink?!'

Near where Hikyo was getting attack was Ash and co. looking for Brendan. Soon, Pikachu got off Ash's shoulder. "Pika, Pika!"

"Pikachu, what's wrong?" Pikachu kept running off until he got near Hikyo. Somehow, Pikachu was able to sense she was in trouble. Once Ash got there, he saw what was happening. "Hey! What are you doing?!" he yelled to the girls. They weren't listening. Just as he was about to walk up to them, Brendan came. "Brendan?"

"Hey! What are you doing to her?!" he yelled. That started to make everyone stare. He pushed through the girls to get to Hikyo. Already, her necklace ripped off, headband crushed, hair ruined and part of her kimono ripped off. He stood in front of her. "What the hell are you girls doing?!" The girls didn't answer. "Fine!" he picks up Hikyo and walks away from them.

Ash and Pikachu stood there. Then his friends came running up to him. "Ash, where were you?" asked May.

"Guys, I just saw Brendan!" he said. "I don't know where he is, but those girls know." They ran towards them. "Hey you three!" the girls looked at him. "Where did Brendan go?"

The leader glared at them. "Who wants to know?" they were all about to leave when Steven stepped in front of them. They are started to blush. "Steven Stone?"

"Girls, do you mind telling me where my good friend Brendan went?" he asked sweetly.

The leader looked angry. "Yeah, he went that way," she pointed. "He went off carrying his girlfriend. She's such a loser that she can't even talk." They said walking away.

'Girlfriend.' That word struck May. "Well, let's go find him!" said Steven.

While running, May's expression was different. "May, what's wrong?" asked Max.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." There was something wrong. 'Girlfriend. I thought Brendan liked me.' She thought.

---

Brendan and Hikyo ran until they reached the route leading to Mauville. The both stopped there. "We're gone, Hikyo, are you okay?" She nodded her head. "Hm, they took your necklace and your headband, those girls… I guess it was my fault I left you unprotected.

'No Brendan, it wasn't your fault.' He looked around, trying to figure out the voice. 'It's me, Hikyo.' He looks at her. She was talking mentally, like he and his Pokemon.

"No way, that's the voice I heard at the stand. Hikyo, you can't speak physically, but mentally."

'That's correct.' The two talked for a while before setting up camp. It was already nighttime. They got a campfire going and a tent. 'Team Magma, I heard about them.'

"Yeah, they took my sister, that's why I'm traveling. But I can't seem to find Team Magma."

'Try Mount Chimney, it's hot, there's lava, and it's an obvious hideout there.' She explained.

"Hey, you're right! Why didn't I think of that?"

'And I thought you were the Pokemon Champion." She said. They both laughed. That night, Brendan was already asleep. Hikyo looked at the dark sky and sighed. She stands up and walks away from Brendan. She goes into the trees. Suddenly, a huge dragon like Pokemon comes out of the trees, flying into the sky. Brendan opens his eyes and looks at the dragon, but then goes back to sleep.

---

Brendan: How did you like it? I know it wasn't that a good chapter, but I was in it! It stared me! Brendan Birch!

Mikuru: Brendan Birch the stupid bird!

Brendan: Hey! Well, please review!

A/N: I may skip a lot of scenes like Ash's gym battles and May's contest, but I'm lazy, so live with it! Thank-you!


	6. Team Aqua attacks!

A journey begins

Chapter 6:

---

Ash and co decided to stay at Rustboro City in a hotel for the night. Steven paid, but he didn't mind that. During that night, everyone was asleep except May. She was still thinking about Brendan, and who his 'girlfriend' is.

'Brendan, are you really with someone?' she thought to herself. She got out of bed and went on the balcony of there room. She looked at the City's lights. It was bright, beautiful, and romantic. She thought to herself again. 'I wish someone was here with me, looking at this.'

"May?" May turns around, it was Ash.

"Oh, hi Ash." She said a bit disappointed. She was wishing that Brendan somehow popped up and talked to her.

"Are you okay, you seem different." He asked. "Is it because of Brendan?"

'How did he know I liked him?!' she thought. She didn't say anything.

Ash only smiled. "It's okay May, you don't have to tell everything." He looks at the city with her and sighs. "It's beautiful, isn't it May?" she looks at him with confusion. "I really like the city at night."

May still stares at him. She hasn't seen a side of him like this. So sweet, kind, and handsome… She mentally slaps herself. 'Whoa! May, what are you thinking?' she keeps looking at him. 'He's just like Brendan, on that one night.'

Ash starts to yawn. "Well, I'm going back to bed. Are you coming May?"

She shakes her head. "I'll stay up a bit."

He smiled. "Okay then, see you in the morning." He said going back into the room.

May was now confused. She hasn't seen Ash like that before. Usually, he's hyper and waiting for a battle. Now, he's caring, sensitive, and sweet guy. 'Ash, I didn't know you were like this? But, what about Brendan?' she looks at the sky. It was bright, but not because of the stars. She stares at the moon hoping for an answer. Then out of nowhere, a dragon like Pokemon flies towards the moon, floating there. It looked like it was holding something in its hand. Then it heads down into a forest. May couldn't believe her eyes. She hasn't seen a dragon Pokemon that big ever since a Salamence attacked her when she was little. What was that Pokemon?

---

It was morning where Brendan and Hikyo were. But she still wasn't back and Brendan was still sleeping. Soon, tons of apples fall on Brendan, and starts yelling. "AHH! Raining Apples From the Sky!" he hears a laugh.

'Hahaha. You're so funny Brendan.' Brendan looks up. It was Hikyo. 'Sorry it's not a good breakfast, but that's all I can find.'

"Thanks Hikyo, but you didn't have to get the food."

'It's all right; I woke up early, so I decided to look for some food. Here eat.' She said giving him the apple. Brendan started to eat. Hikyo took out her map and started to trace their route to go to Mt. Chimney. 'I guess we'll have to go to Mauville, then past the desert are, take the cart up to Mt. Chimney.' She looks at Brendan. 'Brendan, who is this 'May' girl?'

Brendan almost choked on his apple. "Wha-what are you talking about?" he stammered. 'I can't remember talking about her…' he thought.

'I heard you talking about her in your sleep. Is she your girlfriend?' she asked.

"Well…not exactly. I mean, I like her but I'm not sure if she likes me." He explained. "Why are you asking?"

'I just want to know. You kept saying her name.'

Brendan started to blush. "I- well, so which way do we have to go?"

'First to Mauville, then up north to Mt. Chimney.'

"Okay." The two packed up everything in camp. Once done, they headed for Mauville, when suddenly, someone from the trees came down and grabbed Hikyo.

---

Ash and Co. had just left Rustboro City and on they're way to Mauville. They all guessed that Mikuru was at Team Magma headquarters near Mt. Chimney, so Mauville city is where they had to go first. That's where they can also get Ash's third badge.

"Mauville City! My third gym badge!" yelled Ash as they walked though route 117.

"But don't forget about Brendan." Said Brock. "But he may be in Mauville right now."

As they kept walking a huge hand grabs Pikachu right from Ash's shoulders. "Hey!"

Up above the trees was a Meowth Balloon with Team Rocket laughing while Meowth put Pikachu in a cage. "Not you freaks again!" yelled Steven.

"Who are you calling a freak?!" yelled Jessie.

"Give back my Pikachu!" yelled Ash.

"I think not!" replied Meowth.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"Make it Double!" (And yadayada you know the rest.)

---

"Get back here!" yelled Brendan as he kept running towards the grunts in blue. And there were a bunch of Grunts.

The one who had Hikyo started talking in his walkie-talkie. "Sir, I have the girl!" But Brendan couldn't hear what their 'sir' said back.

Brendan reached into his belt to get his Pokeball. "Swampert! I chose you!" he threw the Pokeball, with his Swampert coming out. "Now use Mud Shot to block them!" His Swampert did so. He shot a powerful mud shot and blocked their path. They turned around to see who it was. "Let Hikyo Go!"

"Aww, how cute, she has her boyfriend protecting her." One of them said.

"Too bad though, this girl has been running our plans from the start! Now we have to stop her, permanently." Another one said. "You really don't know this girl's little secrete do you?"

Brendan couldn't take it anymore. "I don't care about her secrete! Swampert! Use Hydro Pump!" Swampert did so but avoiding the grunt holding Hikyo. The grunts fell down from the hydro pump. The one with Hikyo started running. Brendan took care of him without Swampert's help.

He caught up to the grunt and jumped on him trying to choke him. The grunt let go of Hikyo and grabbed Brendan. He tried to flip Brendan, but Brendan landed on his feet. Then the grunt swung a sky uppercut on Brendan hitting him on the mouth. It hit him hard that he started to bleed. The grunt looked at him. Brendan was on the floor not moving. Then the grunt started walking towards Hikyo, but something grabbed his led and made him trip.

"What the-"

"You're not taking Hikyo!" yelled Brendan on the floor.

The grunt got up. He was about to kick Brendan but a huge hydro pump blasted out of nowhere hitting the grunt. Hikyo and Brendan looked where the hydro pump came from. It was Swampert! Swampert quickly grabbed Brendan from the floor. Hikyo got up from the ground and started running with Swampert.

---

Team rocket started to fly off with Pikachu, laughing insanely.

Ash started to run towards the balloon, but it floated away faster. "Darn!" he yelled.

Over in the balloon, Pikachu kept trying his thunder shock, but nothing would work. "Keep trying Pikachu, your thunder shocks won't work on this cage." Laughed Meowth.

Down on the ground were Swampert, Brendan, and Hikyo walking over to Mauville. Brendan looked up hearing a laugh and electric shocks. It was Team Rocket's balloon. He looked at them angrily, thinking they yet again they stole Pikachu. "Swampert, you that balloon?"

'_Yes, isn't that Team Rocket's?'_

"Yes, use hydro pump on it." His Swampert put Brendan down, with Hikyo. Then Swampert started to climb up a tree. Once he reached the top, he waited a bit for them to come closer. Once they did, he let out a huge Hydro Pump that hit directly at the balloon. It caught Team Rocket in surprised. Meowth accidentally let go of Pikachu's cage. The cage with Pikachu started to fall, while Team Rocket went blasting off again.

On the ground Hikyo started to run towards the falling cage. Luckily, she caught Pikachu in time. She opened the cage and let Pikachu out. "Pika, Pika!" (Thanks)

Hikyo smiled and let Pikachu run off. Swampert got out of the tree. They both ran towards Brendan and helped him up. "Was that Ash's Pikachu?" he asked Swampert. Swampert nodded his head. "Then we better hurry, I don't want them to know I'm here." Swampert and Hikyo nodded their heads and walked over to Mauville.

---

Ash was ahead of everyone, trying to find Pikachu. "Pikachu! I hope he's okay." Just then, he saw something running towards him. It was Pikachu! "Pikachu!" he said. "Guys! I found Pikachu!" Ash yelled. They all caught up to him.

"That's great Ash, but, what happened to Team Rocket?" wondered May.

"It must have been Brendan." Said Steven. Everyone looked at him funny. "Brendan has to be going this route. Like we said, this is the only way to Mt. Chimney." Everyone agreed. Brendan is near by. But, what's happening to Mikuru?"

---

Over at Mt. Chimney, the Team Magma Grunts were repairing a machine. "Okay, I'm done Sir." One of them said.

Their Leader Maxie went up to the machine and pushed on the button, but nothing happened. "It's not working." He said angrily. "What's wrong with it?!"

"I don't know sir, I-

Then a small grunt went up to the machine. "Sir, I think I can fix it." She said. She pushed the grunt that was fixing it out of the way. She looked in the machine and fixed some wires. "You moron! The wires were not connected properly! And that Orb isn't enough power. We need a meteorite."

Maxie smiled. "Great job, Mikuru, it's a good thing we have you on the team." He said patting her on the back.

"But sir! She's just a kid! She doesn't know anything!" the grunt yelled.

"But she figured out the machine. I think you can learn something from her. Understand?"

The grunt looked down at embarrassment. "Yes, sir."

"Good." He said walking away.

Mikuru gave a slight laugh. 'Maxie, what a stupid name.' She said to herself. The grunt looked at her.

"You only been here for a few days, and I don't like you." He said.

She stuck her tongue at him. "What's wrong, jealous that I'm smart and you're not?"

He was about to punch her, but another magma grunt stopped him. "Oh, lightened up, she pretty cool, and a great cooked." She said.

"Thank you, now if you excuse me, I have some work to do." Mikuru said walking away. 'Work to destroy their plan.' She said in her head.

---

Brendan: Ohhh! Mikuru is with Team Magma?! I told you she's evil!

Mikuru: what about May? Will she chose Brendan or Ash? Ohhh! And I'm with Team Magma! Ohhh!

A/N: Just to tell you, Brendan's clothing is the newer version from Pokemon Emerald. That's not improtant, but I just wanted to tell you guys that. Sorry this chapter was short, but I had no ideas. I hope chapter 7 is better. review!


	7. What' with Wattson!

A journey Beings

Chapter 7

Note: most of this was from episode 316 What's with Wattson.

---

It was seven o'clock when Swampert, Hikyo, and Brendan finally made it to Mauville City. The festival was still going on, but they all went straight to the Pokemon center. "Welcome to the Pokemon Center how May I help- what happened here?" Nurse Joy asked in surprised. Brendan was still a bit bloody from the fight.

"Me, long story. Can I just stay in a room?" he asked.

"Okay, but first let me bandage you up." She said. Swampert carried him to the room with Hikyo following him. Brendan's face was all red. Hikyo put her hand on his forehead.

'_Brendan! You're really hot. Do you have a fever?' she asked._

"Huh? Fever?! No, I shouldn't get one!"

Nurse Joy looks at him and also checks his head. "You do have a fever, please take off your bandana." Brendan did so. But when he did, a huge scar appeared on his forehead. "What's with this scar?" she asked. Both Hikyo and Swampert looked at it.

"Oh that, it's nothing. I got this scar when I was little." Nurse Joy only nodded her head and gave him some bandages for the scratches and wiped the part that was bleeding. "Okay, I'll show you to your room. You need a lot of rest."

Brendan nodded his head. They followed Nurse Joy to their room. She opened a room with a bed, a sofa chair and a T.V. "You can stay in here tonight." Brendan said thank you and went into his bed. For about an hour, they watched T.V. Then Brendan started to yawn.

'_Brendan, you should sleep now.' _Said Hikyo.

'_Yeah, there's no rush.' _Said Swampert.

"I know." He reaches into his belt and took out his Pokeballs. He released them all out. "Hey, you guys go get something to eat." He said weakly. "I'm just going to sleep." He said drifting off. His Pokemon looked at Swampert and Hikyo.

'_Some weird kind of people attacked us.' _Explained Swampert. _'He got hurt protecting Hikyo.' _

'_Should we get something to eat?' _asked Delcatty.

'_You always think of food.'_ Said Castform.

'_Hikyo and I will get the food.' _Offered Swampert. He and Hikyo left the room.

'_Do you think Swampert likes her?'_ asked Milotic.

'_Haha! That would we kind of funny.' _Replied Mightyena. _'Besides, she's a human, and he's a Pokemon.' _

'_Right, but you never know.' _Said Kirlia.

Just when Swampert and Hikyo left the room, Ash and Co comes into the room. "Nurse Joy, do you mind healing my Pikachu?" asked Ash.

"Oh, sure thing." She said sweetly taking Pikachu.

All of a sudden, Brock goes up to Nurse Joy holding her hand and trying to act all romantic. "Your kindness will always be enjoyed to the sick Pokemon. Would you like some help with that?"

Then Max goes up to him and pulls his ear. "Come on lover boy."

"Ow! That hurts!" Nurse Joy takes Pikachu in and starts healing him, while the rest started putting out their sleeping bags.

"Hey Steven, when did Brendan become a Pokemon trainer?" asked Max.

"Around ten. But his journey took long because of the Pokemon Contest with Mikuru." He explained.

"Is she a powerful coordinator?" asked Ash.

"She won the Grand Festival, and is always winning against others." He explained. "But she eventually got bored and is wanting a powerful opponent."

'A powerful opponent.' Thought May. 'Maybe I can battle her.'

Just then from the other room came out Hikyo and Swampert, with Swampert holding the food. Then Brock goes up to her and holds her hand romantically.

"You must be one of the prettiest girls I've seen today!" he exclaimed.

Then Max goes up to him and pulls his ear. "Not again." He says dragging him. Hikyo got surprised, and scared. She and Swampert ran to the room.

"Great job Brock, you scared her." Said Ash.

"Her clothes are pretty." Said May. "I wonder what her Swampert was doing with all that Pokemon food?"

Steven watches as Hikyo goes into the room. 'That Swampert, why does it look like Brendan's? Sure, all Swamperts look the same, but…'

Back in the room, all the Pokemon were talking, but with Mightyena and Milotic fighting, again. _'You two love to fight, huh?'_ asked Swampert.

'_She's always starting it!'_ exclaimed Mightyena.

'_No! You're always starting it!'_ Milotic screamed back. Castform, Kirlia and Delcatty were laughing in the back.

Swampert rolled his eyes. _'Here's your dinner.' _ He said giving it to them. Hikyo closed the door, making sure Brock doesn't come in. Then she sat on the bed next to Brendan.

'_He's so cute when he sleeps.' _She thought. _'I wonder who is May girl is though. And What about Mikuru?'_

Hikyo went to the sofa chair to sleep. His Pokemon were still eating. Then, they heard a knock on the door. Castform went up and looked at the door hole. It was Ash and Brock! _'Oh No! It's Ash And Brock!' _he exclaimed. _'What are they doing here?'_

The Pokemon started panicking. They couldn't let them see Brendan, and themselves. Delcatty quickly put the covers on Brendan's head, while the rest hid under the bed, and Swampert answering the door.

"Oh! It's her Swampert." Said Brock. "I was here to apologize for scaring, um, what's her name?" Swampert pointed to Hikyo, sleeping on the couch.

"Oh, sorry to disturb you then." Said Ash, walking away with Brock. Swampert and the Pokemon waited until they were gone. When they left Swampert quickly went to Brendan and started shacking him.

'_Brendan, wake up! Wake up!' _he yelled shacking him. Brendan's eyes opened a little.

"Hm, Swampert? What time is it?"

'_It doesn't matter! Ash is here! That means Steven is here too!' _

Brendan was finally awake. "What?! How did they? And- we have to leave!" Brendan yelled getting out of bed. But Swampert pushed him down.

'_Brendan, you have to rest, you have a fever, and you're not going to make it worse! Besides, leaving now? I bet Steven is still awake.' _Brendan only nodded and went back to bed.

In the lobby, Brock and Ash just came back. "How did it go?" asked Max.

"She was sleeping, but her Swampert answered the door." Explained Brock.

"Oh well, maybe you can see her tomorrow morning." Said May. "But let's get some sleep, remember your battle tomorrow Ash."

---

Five in the morning, Brendan was already done showering. He changed into his clothes and walked into his room, finding Hikyo already awake. "Huh? You're awake?" he whispered.

'_Yeah, Swampert told me everything. We should get going now.' _ Brendan agreed. They left the room and checked out of the Pokemon Center. _'Hold on Brendan, I forgot something in the room.' _

"Okay, I'll wait outside." Said Brendan.

Hikyo Runs into the room. She finds her purse and picks it up and leaves. But when she gets to the lobby, she woke Pikachu up. Pikachu's ears stood up, and Pikachu got up. He ran towards Hikyo. Hikyo looks at Pikachu, and remembered the Pikachu she saved from falling and crashing to the ground. _'Are you that Pikachu?'_ Pikachu moved his ears and smiled. She picks Pikachu up and hugs him. _'I'm glad you're better, now I have to go.'_ Hikyo explained while putting him down. Then she leaves the Pokemon center, leaving Pikachu watching. When outside, Brendan and Hikyo run up north, and decided to camp out that night.

---

Around seven o'clock, Ash finally wakes up, with Ash and Pikachu getting ready for their next badge. "Okay Pikachu! Get ready for our next badge!"

"Pika, pi!"

Ash's yelling woke everyone up. "Ash? What time is it?" asked Max.

"Yeah, why are you yelling?" asked May.

"Today is the day I get my third badge! I'm so ready!" he yelled. Everyone but Steven got up from bed. "Come on Steven! Wake up!" yelled Ash. Steven didn't budge.

Pikachu went up to Steven and poked him. Steven still didn't move. Then Pikachu released a strong thunder shock hitting Steven. "YEOWWWW! I'm awake! I'm Awake!" Steven yelled. Pikachu stopped the thundershock. "Ow… I'm awake." Everyone laughed. Steven rubbed his head. "Why are we waking up early?"

"I could see you're not a morning person Steven." Said Brock.

"Hm, so why are we waking up early, _Ash_?" asked Steven looking irritated.

"I'm gonna win my third badge today!"

Steven didn't bother to listen. "I'm going to the bathroom." Everyone looks at him.

"I see why Brendan and Steven fight a lot." Said May.

As Steven passes by the bathroom, Nurse Joy runs up to him. "Mr. Stone!" she yells as she catches up to him.

"Huh? Nurse Joy?"

"Mr. Stone, do you know where Brendan Birch is?"

'Brendan?' he thought. "No, I haven't seen him in a while."

"Well, he left this in his room." She explained holding a piece of paper in her hand. Steven took the paper and looked at it. It was a picture of Brendan, Mikuru, Wallace and Steven together at Mossdeep City Space Center. Steven stared at the picture of a few seconds.

"Okay, thanks Nurse Joy." He said bowing. He didn't go to the bathroom anymore. He walked back into the lobby still staring at the picture. He remembers taking that picture when Brendan was seven and Mikuru was five. They were staying at Steven for a few nights. It was Brendan and Mikuru's first time seeing an actual shuttle flying off. Steven knew this picture was valuable to Brendan.

"Hey Steven, what's that?" asked Max.

He snapped out of the trance. "Huh?"

"That, what are you holding."

He shows max the picture. "Hey, isn't this Brendan? And that's you!" Ash, May and Brock went up to see the picture.

"Wow! When was this taken?" asked Ash.

"A long time ago, let's put it that way.." They kept looking at it. "But we better hurry for your gym battle Ash."

"Why?"

"T-this is Brendan's picture. Nurse Joy said he left it here last night!"

May gasped. "So… Brendan was here?! Ash! Get ready for your gym battle now!" she yelled shacking Ash.

"Okay! Stop shacking me!"

Thirty minutes after getting ready, all five walked towards the gym. As Ash opens the door, it falls down, causing Ash to fall on the door. His friends joined him on the fallen door. Suddenly, metal bars appear on the sides. Brock noticed the electric track below them. Then it started to move!

"This is different, I didn't know Wattson was this practical." Said Steven.

Soon, the horizontal escalator started to move faster, with everyone getting scared. Then, the platform starts acting like it's a roller coaster, with Max yelling out that the gym leader is insane.

On another side of the gym was the gym leader Wattson, laughing. His assistant goes up to him nervously. "Wattson, is this really necessary?"

"Of course, to keep the trainers on their toes for surprises." He replies continuing laughing.

"You should focus on being a gym leader than having fun." Said his assistant.

Ash and Co. finally reaches a tunnel, and out of nowhere comes out a Raikou! "Wow! A Raikou! But, why does it look… a bit weird." Said Max.

The Raikou yells out a loud roar. "Pikachu! Use iron tail!" yelled Ash. Pikachu jumped up and hit Raikou on the head with Raikou releasing a thunderbolt. Once Pikachu hit it, he let out a scream. "Pikachu! What's Wrong?!" yelled Ash. A huge explosion went lose and smoked went around the room. When the smoked cleared, Raikou's head was gone!

"What happened?!" yelled May.

"That Raikou was a robot!" explained Max.

A door opened with Wattson and his assistant walking towards them, with Wattson laughing. May was very annoyed at this. "Okay, what's wrong with you?! And where is the gym leader?!"

Wattson laughed again. "Haha! That would be me! And I see that young Steven is also here."

Steven bows. "Good to see you too Wattson, I see you've change a bit."

He laughs again. "You haven't change a bit too, so, who is the one changeling me today?"

Ash looked very excited. "That would be me!"

---

On the top of the hill, over looking the city was Team Rocket standing in front of a large PowerStation, wondering why they were there. "Meowth, why are we here?" asked James.

"This would make a great team Rocket secrete base." He explains. Both Jessie and James agree with his idea and open the door to the station. In it was filled with Voltorbs, Magnetons and Magnemites in the building. Jessie and James quickly close the door. They want it to be a Team Rocket base, but how do they clear out the Pokemon?

"I have an idea," said Meowth, "We can give them to the boss! Every morning, the Pokemon can wake him up with a jolt of an electric shock! Then they can also power up all his electronics like his hair dryer. Then he would say, 'Meowth and his friends have made me so happy that I would give them a promotion.'"

Jessie James and Meowth cheered for the plan.

---

Back at the gym Wattson and Ash was preparing for battle. His assistant explained the usual rules and a three on three battle. "This is going to be a hard match, you know that right Ash?" Wattson asked.

"I'm ready for anything!"

"Steven, is this really going to be a hard match?" asked May.

"Yes, his electric type Pokemon are strong, let's see if his Pokemon can handle it. His Corphish and Taillow are both weak against electric types, let's see what he has planned."

Wattson first sends out Magnemite and Ash sends out Pikachu. "Magnemite, use swift!" he yells.

As it uses swift, Pikachu dodges it and counters it's attack. At first, Wattson laughs knowing it wouldn't be effective. But then his Magnemite automatically faints. Everyone was amazed. He next sends out his Voltorb, but before it can attack, Pikachu also sends out a powerful thunderbolt, making it faint too. Wattson then sends out his strongest Pokemon, Magneton, as it sends out a strong thunderbolt. But Pikachu counters it, making Magneton faint as well.

"The winner is Ash from Pallet Town!" his assistant calls out.

"We won?! Pikachu! We won!" Ash yelled out. Brock, Max, May and Steven goes up to him and congratulate him.

"Wow! Your Pikachu has really gotten Stronger and stronger!" exclaimed Brock.

Wattson was now very sad, but walks up to Ash and gives him his badge. "Great job Ash." He said making a fake smile and fake laugh. Then leaves the gym with his assistant looking very worried.

As Ash held Pikachu in his arms, Pikachu started to look very ill.

At the Pokemon Center, Wattson gives his Pokemon to Nurse Joy as he walks out. "Wattson, are you feeling okay?" she asked.

"I'm just not in the mood." He said glumly as he leaves. He goes out onto a mountaintop and thinks about the battle. Then he feels something pulling on his shirt. He looks and sees an Electrike growling happily. He picks it up and pets it while giving it Pokemon food.

Nurse Joy looks very worried. Moments later, Ash and co. come in with Pikachu. In another room, Nurse Joy puts Pikachu onto a machine. Ash was looking very worried. "Nurse Joy, what happened to him?"

"An overload of electricity. How did this happen?" she asks.

"It must be from the robotic Raikou." He explains.

"I wonder why Wattson would build a machine like that?" she wondered. She looks back at the machine as it drains the extra electricity out of Pikachu. When it was done, she let Pikachu out and gave it to Ash. "Here you go, Pikachu should be fine now." She says.

"Thanks Nurse Joy."

Then, his assistant comes running through the doors telling Wattson has gone missing and left a note, saying his battle with Ash made him think hard, and he may not be cut off to be a gym leader.

"Well, because of the electric shock, then the battle wasn't fair." Said May.

"Yeah, we should go find him." Said Steven as they all go out to find Wattson.

Back at the mountaintop, Wattson tells the Electrike that it made him happy. But then, it jumps off and starts growling angrily at something. Wattson then figures out what was wrong. He sees Team Rocket in a big Pokeball car like thing taking all the Pokemon. "Hey! What are you doing?!" he yells running up to them.

Team Rocket said their motto (Too lazy to write the whole thing). When they got to the end, Ash and Co. finally appears. "Wattson, what are you doing? How come you're not at the gym?" his assistant asks.

"Yeah! The match was a fluke!" said Ash.

"What do you mean?"

"Now's the perfect chance!" Meowth says as he presses a button on the remote, sucking Pikachu and the Electrike. Ash and Wattson try to go after them, but James releases a net coving all of them, as they drove off. Steven then pulls off the net as Ash and Wattson run off after Team Rocket.

As Team Rocket keeps driving, the robotic Raikou appears. "Hey, it's a Raikou." Said James, "but it looks different." He says.

Then Ash and Wattson appear. "Let go of our Pokemon!" Ash says.

"No!" yelled Team Rocket.

Ash's friends then appeared. "Go! Torchic and use ember!"

"Forretress use rapid spin!" yelled Brock.

"Aron! Use mud shot!" yelled Steven.

The Pokemon attack the Pokeball car, as Pikachu uses iron tail to bust through the cage. All the Pokemon were then set out free.

"They're escaping!" said Meowth. But Jessie and James still stare at the Raikou. All the Pokemon are now out as Ash and Wattson look at Team Rocket angrily. Jessie and James finally realize the Pokemon are gone.

"Pikachu! Use Thunder!" Ash yells.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu lets out a strong thunder attack hitting directly at Team Rocket, sending off blasting off again.

-

"Here Wattson, I didn't win that badge fair." Ash says giving it back.

"No, after what I saw your Pikachu do to team Rocket, you deserve that badge still."

At first, Ash looked confused, but then cheered. May Max Brock and Steven cheered for him. Wattson picked up the Electrike and said that he had just made a new friend.

---

A/N: Yay! I finally updated! How was the story, I know all it was about was Ash's gym battle. This took me two hours to write!

So, how do you like it?


	8. fight for the Meteorite, Mikuru appears

A Journey Begins:

Chapter 8

--

Two days after Ash's gym battle, Brendan and Hikyo were close to Mt. Chimney, but Brendan had a question for Hikyo. "Hey, Hikyo. Why do you want to travel with me? By now, I would of turned you away in finding my sister."

She sighs. '_Brendan, I want to travel with you because, Team Magma stole something from me too.'_ Brendan and Hikyo stopped walking. '_You see, I'm not just a mute girl; I'm also a professor, studying Legendary Pokemon. But Team magma and aqua stole an important device from me, which can bring about world kind. I need to get it back.'_

Brendan only nods his head. "Okay, that's all I wanted to know." The two kept on walking, when the got to the stop to go up to Mt. Chimney. "Well, let's go in." Brendan was about to go in, when Hikyo stops him.

'_No, we can't.'_

"Why not?"

'_I'm not sure, but I sense that something may go wrong if we take the lifter up. We should get up there ourselves._'

"With what, I have no flying Pokemon?" asked Brendan.

Hikyo smiled. _'Don't worry, Go! Swellow'! _Her Swellow came out of her Pokeball. _'Use fly to get us to Mt.Chimeny!'_ Swellow nodded it's head and let Hikyo and Brendan go on it's back, then it started to fly.

About a mile away was Ash and his friends walking up the same path as them, only they were taking the lifter. "Now, my next badge!" yelled Ash.

"You could never settle down huh Ash?" asked Steven as he sighed. "Just like Brendan."

The whole gang became silent, Brendan was still gone and they no idea where he is. They finally made it to the cable car and got on. It was about to leave, so al five ran to it, just barley making it. When they got on, team rocket dressed at tour guides whispered to each other while looking at Pikachu.

Meanwhile at Mt Chimney, a nerdy looking professor had a detector as if he was looking for something. But above him, was a short blue-hair Team Magma grunt; beside her were a Gardevoir and a shiny Flygon just looking at him.

"Mikuru, where is the target?" someone yelled in her walkie-talkie.

"Right in place Ryo," she said back.

Back at the cable car, one of the 'tour guides' just announced they were tour guides. "Welcome all!" she said. "We are your tour guides on this cable car!"

"I didn't know they had tour guides." Said Steven. "It is a new process or something?"

Jessie and James were worried that Steven saw though their disguises, but continued on. "Um, yes it's a new thing." Said James.

"Continuing on, as you can see, there are trees on your left, a huge mountain on your right, two kids riding a Swellow, and," then a huge red helicopter flew past them. "A huge red helicopter? That's weird."

Back at Mt. Chimney, the professor's radar finally found what he was looking for, a meteorite. "Aha! I found it!" he said rejoicing. But then the red helicopter lands down, and a bunch of Team Magma grunts swoop down and surround him.

"Go got something we want, Professor Cosmo." One said.

With Brendan and Hikyo, she all of a sudden fell on her Swellow looking really pale. "Hikyo, are you okay?!" yelled Brendan.

'_Ng, no, I can sense something bad up at the mountain. I-I think it's Team Magma!'_

Brendan looked concerned and He laid Hikyo on his lap. He his cold water bottle on her head. "You'll be alright, getting though Team Magma will be harder."

Suddenly, the car stops. "Hey, what's going on?!" asked Max as he held onto May.

Brock goes to the emergency telephone, but on one picks up. "Okay, what's going on, shouldn't you guys know what to do in a situation like this?" he asks.

Team Rocket tries to think on an excuse. "Well, you see that…"

"You know what, I'm staring to think they're not real tour guides!" exclaimed Max.

"Well then you're right!" they take off their disguises and said their stupid motto, again. But they were not paying attention. "Hey!" they yelled.

"I don't think we should be fighting you guys." Said Ash.

"We're going to be stuck here for a while so just corporate." Said Steven.

They all started to search around for something to get them out. "Hey! I found rope!" exclaimed May.

Ash grabbed the rope and got out of the cable car. He started to twirl the rope and swung it on another pole holding the cable. Once it was tight enough, he and Pikachu started to crawl on the rope. Team rocket at first stared at him, the Jessie yelled, "Hey! Don't leave us here!" she got out of the car and jumped on the rope, with James and Meowth following.

"Hey!" yelled Ash.

"Jessie James!" yelled Steven. "The rope can't hold that much weight!"

"Are you calling me fat?!" she yelled.

The rope started to swing. "Get off!" yelled Ash. Finally, the rope snapped. Ash hung on but was saved by the pole. Team Rocket just landed back at the cable car.

"Ash! Are you okay?!" yelled May.

"Yeah! I'm going to keep going!"

"Be careful!" she said.

---

The battle between Team Aqua and Team Magma continued on. Team Aqua's Pokemon were fainting all over. "Got you." One Team Magma grunt said. Suddenly, a big machine driller from Team Magma comes out.

Meanwhile, Brendan and Hikyo had just gotten to the mountaintop of Mt. Chimney, but too far from the battle. Hikyo still had a headache. "Are you alright?"

'_Yeah, but can we rest for a second?'_

"Of Course." He laid her down and put the cold water on her forehead. Her Swellow looked very worried. "Don't worry Swellow, she'll be alright."

Back at the cable car, Team Rocket was trying to threaten Brock May Max and Steven, but it wasn't working since they were thinking of another way of escaping. "Can't you even listen?!" yelled Jessie.

"Like we said, we're stuck here!" yelled May. Their stomachs grumbled. "Brock, did you pack some food?"

"Of course May!" he said taking out a box of sandwiches. "Let's eat!"

"Hey… do you mind giving us some?" asked James and Jessie.

"Only if you promise to be good." Said Steven eating one. Jessie and James nodded their heads as they rushed over to their side to eat.

"Well, you twerps can't convince me!" said Meowth. But seeing they were all eating, he decided to eat too.

Meanwhile at the mountain, Ash had just run into Professor Cosmo. He explained about the meteorite, but doesn't know why Team magma and Aqua want it. "It's very valuable to us scientist, so I can't let it go in the wrong hands."

"I found them!" one Team Magma grunt yelled out.

Cosmo and Ash looked up, finding a few Tem Magma grunts looking strait at them. "He's got the meteorite! Get him!"

Ash and Professor Cosmo started to run. But there were a bunch of Team Magmas everywhere. Suddenly, they disappeared, leaving the meteorite behind. Soon, there were right next to the machine, unguarded, and next to a Team Magma girl with A Gardevoir and a shiny Flygon. Her face was covered, so they couldn't see who she was. "Hey! What happened to us?!" yelled Ash.

She covered his mouth. "Shh!"

"Hey! I found the Meteorite!" someone yelled.

"Great, Ryo found it." She said sighing.

"What are they going to do with the meteorite?!" Cosmo yelled.

"I have a plan, just stay here." She sent back her Pokemon and walked over to Team Magma. They gave her the meteorite and she put it on the machine as she started to press the buttons on it. Right next to the Meteorite was a red orb. She looked at them, in sign language, she told them to attack.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Said Ash.

"She said attack." Said Cosmo.

"Oh, Pikachu! Use thunder on the machine!" Pikachu jumped in the air hitting the machine and the grunts. Luckily, the girl jumped ahead of time. Cosmo went to the machine and started to push it. The girl went to help too. They were able to push the machine into the lava. Explosions were being heard as Team magma retreated.

"Professor, what about the meteorite?" asked Ash.

"It's okay, as long as it doesn't go into the hands of Team Magma or Aqua."

"Oh really?" the girl appeared again holding two things in her hands. One was a red orb and another, the Meteorite.

"Hey! How did you get it back?!" yelled Ash.

"My Gardevoir is trained enough to retrieve things from underground well. Here Professor." She said giving it back to him. "See ya." She said turning around.

"Wait!" yelled Ash. "You look pretty young to be a Team Magma, who are you?"

"Classified Information. But even if I tell you, I would have to kill you."

Ash and Pikachu looked scared.

"Just kidding." They saw her smiling as she ran, not to the helicopter, but to the lava where the machine was destroyed where two other magmas were.

Form up above; Team Aqua was staring at Ash. "Hmm, the kid with a Pikachu? Make sure to keep an eye on him.

At the scene where the machine was destroyed, one magma was yelling at her. "Mikuru! What happened to the machine?!"

She grabbed his hood and pulled it down. "Shut up! It was knocked over by Cosmo and a boy with a Pikachu. But don't worry." She said smiling.

"Ah, I like that smile, it's a smile full of evil." He said.

"Is there any other reason to smile?" she held out the Orb and a big rock, looking like a Meteorite. "I got this before it fell."

"No way! Mikuru, you're the best!" another Team magma girl yelled out, hugging her.

Back at the cable car, everyone was able to get out safely on the top of the mountain. They met up with Ash and Cosmo. "Ash, what happened?" asked Max.

"You'll never believe this!" a Team Magma girl with a Gardevoir and a different colored Flygon helped Professor Cosmo and I and helped us get the Meteorite back! She saved us!"

"Ash! Did you say a different colored Gardevoir?!" yelled Steven.

"Yeah."

"That was Mikuru!" every one screamed 'What?!"

Team Rocket was still there though about to say they were still going to steal Pikachu, but where everyone wasn't looking, Pikachu already shocked them sending them off flying.

As for the rest of the gang, they now knew where Mikuru was, Team Magma. They had to get her back.

----

Mikuru and the two magma grunts stared walking to the hideout, but then from the sky, came Team Rocket flying down, hitting the ground in front of them. "Ow! Why do we always land-" Jessie couldn't finish. Team magmas stared at them, with Mikuru smiling.

"Well, well, Ryo, Rose, it looks like we have a few prisoners." She said.

"Why, they didn't do anything?" asked Rose.

"I saw them with the boy and Pikachu, take them in." They tied them up with ropes and dragged them to the base. Mikuru whispered into James's ear. "Tell your friends to play along." James looked scared, but told them anyways. They soon got to the base. They opened the door, seeing Maxie looking angry.

"Mikuru, Ryo, Rose, what happened to my machine?"

"I-it was destroyed sir." Said Rose, nervously.

"But don't worry Maxie," said Mikuru. "I still have the orb and the Meteorite. And ya know what else, I already built a back up machine, just incase."

Maxie patted her head. "Great job Mikuru, I'm so glad we kidnapped you. Now, Rose, Ryo, take the prisoners to the hold!" They both dragged Team Rocket. "As for you Mikuru, take a break. You'll have to do chore duty soon." He said walking away.

Once he was gone, she yelled to herself. "Chores?! I barley do the ones at my own house!"

---

Ah hour later, Brendan and Hikyo finally found the base. But once they were near it, she fell down, looking like she was in a lot of pain. _'Brendan, I can't go on.'_

"Wha- something's really wrong with you. He took her behind a big bush and a rock. "Stay here, I'll go in alone." He took out tow of his Pokemon, Mightyena and Milotic." You two protect her, please." Hikyo explained what the machine looks like.

'_Its big. Just destroy it, please.' _

"Right, I'll be back Hikyo, just you wait." Brendan got out of the bush and looked at the front door to the hideout. A Team magma grunt was guarding it. "Hey mister, I'm lost, can you help me?"

Hikyo, Milotic and Mightyena looked to see what Brendan was doing. They saw him beat up the magma grunt. Brendan took the guys clothes and put it on himself. "There, now I look like one of them. The guy had an ID card in his pocket. Brendan took it and slid it in, opening the door. 'Mikuru, I'm coming.'

­---

Brendan: Okay! Chapter 8 up and done! What's going to happen next! Just wait!

Mikuru: But since Kikio has a lot of homework, she won't be updating for a while. Sorry folks.


	9. Team Magma base: Bring about Groudon

A journey begins

Chapter 9

---

Brendan had just gotten into the secrete base of Team Magma. 'Wow, this place is huge!' he thought. 'How can I find that machine now? And what about Mikuru? What happened to her?' Images started to go into his head. What if they locked her up in a cellar making eat one week old bread?! Or what if they whipped her until they she tells them how to use the orb?! Brendan stopped thinking about it. He soon found himself in the main room of Team Magma. "Must be the biggest room in the hideout." As he walked, he heard some Magma grunts talking. He hid behind the corner to hear them.

"Yeah, the machine was destroyed a few hours ago. I guess we could never bring about Groundon." On said Sadly.

'Yes! Mikuru did it!' he thought happily.

"Hey! Did you hear?!" Brendan looked at them again, another Team Magma grunt running towards them. "Maxie said that someone built a back up machine! We still have a chance!" the grunts rejoiced.

Brendan sighed. "This is going to be harder than I thought." Brendan continued on walking. He soon found a girl with blue hair moping the floor. "Mikuru? Mikuru!" he said running. He touched her shoulder, but she suddenly grabbed it and flipped him over.

"Hiya!"

"WHOA!" he fell over hitting his back. "Oh yeah, you are defiantly Mikuru…" swirls were in his eyes.

"Oh My God! Brendan!" she helped him up. "I'm sooo sorry big brother! I didn't know- wait, what are you doing here?"

"Mikuru, I can to rescue you!" he tugged her arm.

"No, Brendan I can't leave!"

"Why not?!"

"I have some unfinished-

"Mikuru!" Brendan turned to see who it was. Maxie. "Mikuru, I told you to get to work, and who is this guy?" Brendan kept his hood on.

"Um, he's a new recruit! He just got lost so-"

Maxie interrupted. "Just get to work, you, start moping!" He yelled walking away.

"That jerk." Said Brendan.

"I know, and what kind of name is Maxie?" asked Mikuru.

­---

Ash and Co. finally made it to Team Magma's headquarters. The door was even open. "Hey, why would they leave it open?" asked May.

"Who knows, just as long as we get inside!" yelled Ash.

As they ran inside, in the bushes, Brendan's Pokemon didn't notice what was going on, because yet again, Milotic and Mightyena were fighting.

'_I'm telling you, Wallace would win in a slap fight!' _yelled Milotic.

'_No! Steven can!' _ yelled Mightyena. The two were having another useless argument about nothing. Hikyo and Swellow sighed. Hikyo turned around to see what was going on outside the base. She saw Ash and his friends running in.

'_No! Wait!_' she tried to yell out. But when she tried to run to them, she tripped. She was also in pain.

'_Hikyo!'_ the Pokemon yelled, trying to help her up.

---

They were inside the base. "This is scary." Said May as Max held on to her. "What if we get caught Steven?"

"Don't worry May, just stay quiet and we can find them." Steven said. He looked around the corners making sure no one is there. 'This place is so big, how can we find Mikuru?' They soon enter the main room. A whole lot of Team magma grunts were roaming around the place. They hid around a corner as they scanned around for Mikuru.

"Is that her?!" asked Max pointing a blue haired girl with a penguin hat.

"That's her!" yelled Steven.

With Mikuru and Brendan, he was complaining about them moping. "I've only been here for thirty minutes, and already I'm moping floors! I thought we were going on some kind of mission, but no!"

"Oh stop complaining! I wanted to stay out too ya know! Anyways, why don't you take off your hood? It's okay."

"Nah, they might recognize me and attack me or something. I'm not going to risk that."

As the two talked, Steven started to run into Mikuru's direction. "Steven!" yelled Ash.

He wasn't listening. He got closer to Mikuru and Brendan. However, he didn't know that was Brendan. "Don't worry big bro, I-" she couldn't finish as Steven had just unleashed a sky uppercut attack straight at Brendan, making him fly ten feet. "S-Steven?!"

"Mikuru, are you okay?" Ash and his friends caught up with him. "Are you hurt, did he do anything to you?"

Mikuru started to cry. "It's okay Mikuru," said Brock. "You-

"No! It's not that! Steven you moron! You just punched-

Brendan stood up behind Mikuru, with a bloody mouth. "Steven you idiot… you… punched me!"

"Hehe, sorry Brendan, I thought you were some bad Team Magma hurting Mikuru. Sorry Hehe?"

"That's nothing to laugh about!" He was about to attack Steven when Maxie entered in the room again.

"Mikuru, what's going on? And who are these people?!"

Mikuru tried to think of an excuse. "Well, you see that-

"They came in here to sneak into the base and destroy our plans!" yelled out Brendan. "But we caught them Mr. Maxie!" It was silent. But he bought it.

"Okay, take them in. And as for you, why are you bleeding?"

"Uhhh I slipped on the wet floor? Hehe."

"Hmm, be careful next time!" He got out some rope and gave it to Brendan, tie them up!"

Brendan and Mikuru started to tie them up. When he got to May, he whispered, "Just play along May, we got this covered."

She looked at him scared, but she nodded her head and went along with it. Mikuru and Brendan walked them over to the prisoners' sell, where two Magmas were standing. Mikuru looks at them and says. "Move!"

They look at her angrily. "Why?"

"Maxie put me as guard for a while. So you two start sweeping the floors! I think the Mightyenas left a surprise for you guys." She said evilly.

The two looked angry, but left, grumbling about Mikuru. As they put them in the cell, they noticed Team Rocket sitting down there. "Hey, why is Team Rocket in here?" asked Max.

"This blue haired twerp brought us here!" yelled Jessie.

"I told you to stop calling me a twerp! You're lucky I even took you in and fed you!"

"Hey, aren't you that girl who save me and Professor Cosmo on the top of the mountain?" asked Ash.

"And you're that weird kid with a Pikachu! Ha! Who knew we would meet up like this again…?"

"Anyways Mikuru, I have a friend who's machine is here. It's a big red one that is powered up by a meteorite."

"Hey! That's the one we destroyed at the mountain!" exclaimed Ash.

"Destroyed? Great! Now we can escape now right Mikuru?" said Brendan as he was about to unlock the key, but Mikuru stopped him.

"Well, funny story to that… Hehe."

"You mean it wasn't destroyed?" asked James.

"Actually, it was, but I built a second one… ya know, Maxie's orders."

"WHAT?!?!?!"

"Sorry… but I have a plan…" she said smiley evilly.

"What did you do to Maxie?" asked Steven.

"No, no. You see, the machine powers up by the meteorite and one of the Orbs. Now, what would happen if, lets say, I put in a different element, that looks the same?"

They started to think. "It wouldn't work?" asked Jessie.

"Right! But there's more…"

"More?" asked Brendan.

"Yup! The machine hates crystal! So Since I put in crystal, the Machine is going to explode the whole base! Isn't that great?!" she yelled happily.

Steven looked liked he was going to faint. "Okay… one question, when is it going to explode?"

"In about, fifteen minutes! Wait… oops…"

"OOPS IS RIGHT! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Brendan was just about to open the cell lock, but Maxie can some Team Magma grunts came into the room.

"Mikuru, it's time to let out the prisoners. I have plans for you guys…" Brendan opened the cage and let them out. Team Magma grunts surrounded them.

Mikuru whispered in Brendan's ear. "Attack on my signal."

---

On the outside, Hikyo was feeling really sick. _'What's wrong with her Swellow?'_ asked Mightyena.

'_How am I suppose to know? I can't read her mind!'_

"Well isn't it the girl who spoiled our plans before." Hikyo and the Pokemon turned around to see who it was. Team Aqua. "Get her!"

Mightyena and Milotic tried to attack them, but this time, Team Aqua had stronger Pokemon. Swellow went into the sky to try an aerial ace, but a net was released into the sky, trapping it. Hikyo ran into the back of the trees.

"You can't hide in there forever." One of them said. As they were about to trap her, a giant green dragon comes out and gives a huge roar in the sky. Milotic, Mightyena, and Team Aqua stared at amazement.

---

A Mightyena was staring and growling at Ash angrily as Ash did the same, growling at each other. "So, sit down." Said Maxie.

"No!" yelled Ash. The Mightyenas started growling at them angrily. Max, May, and Team Rocket screamed and sat down Ash looked at Steven, but Steven only nodded his head and they sat down.

"So you're that kid with the Pikachu that destroyed my machine? Hahaha! Thinking you can get away with that? Well, my most prized possession built another machine." Maxie said grabbing Mikuru.

"Hey! Let go of her!" yelled Steven. He tried to stand up, but a Mightyena used head butt and pushed him back down.

"Hey!" yelled Brock. "You can't just push us around like that!"

"Who do you think you are?!" yelled Jessie

"Hehe, Mikuru, start up the machine!" Mikuru was too nervous to move. But she took a step to the machine. She started to type something in. Maxie went up behind her. "Mikuru what are you typing in? Are these the right coordinates?"

"They are Maxie."

He looked at the machine again. He turned to Mikuru angrily. "This isn't right! What are you doing wrong?!"

Mikuru only smiled. "Working for you!" she kicked him right at his face. "Gardevoir! Flygon!" she yelled sending out her Pokemon.

"You guys help out too!" yelled Brendan sending out his Pokemon. As the Pokemon battled, Mikuru typed in more coordinates in the machine and Brendan helped untie his friends and Team Rocket.

"Brendan! We have to get out of here!" yelled Mikuru.

"I know!" they all started to run, but Team magma grunts surrounded them.

"You can't escape!" yelled Maxie, grabbing onto Mikuru.

"Let go of my sister!" Brendan ran up to him, but a Mightyena scratched him in the face.

"Brendan!" both May and Mikuru yelled out. Mikuru tried to bite Maxie on the arm, but it was useless. It's like he didn't feel a thing.

"Pikachu! Use thunder!"

"Torchic! Use Ember!" may call sending out Torchic.

"Mudkip! Use Water gun!"

"Aron! Roar!"

"Serviper! Help out too!"

"Cacnea! Use pin needle!" And once again, Cacnea hugs James with its needles. "Not me!"

All the Pokemon tried to attack the Mightyenas and Golbats, but there were too many of them. They started closing in.

"Let go of me Maxie!" yelled Mikuru.

"No! You are going to get these coordinates right, or you'll die!."

Mikuru struggled some more. It wasn't working she couldn't break free. Then suddenly, someone punched Maxie in the face, letting go of Mikuru. "Huh?" It was Ryo. "Ryo?" Maxie got up again.

"Ryo? You idiot!" he yelled. He was going to attack him, but then another punch came and hit him.

"Rose? You too?" asked Mikuru.

"Hey, we couldn't let our favorite girl get hurt." She said.

"Swampert! Use body slam!" yelled Brendan, letting out Swampert from his Pokeball. Swampert hit two Mightyenas at once, but Golbats came from the air. "Swampert!"

"Ahhh!" Brendan turned to see who it was. May was screaming for Golbats surrounded her. On was heading towards her, using a wing attack.

"May!" he yelled. He ran and shields her. The attacked missed May, but cut Brendan's arm. Blood started to come out.

"Brendan! You're arm!"

"I'm okay May, don't worry!" she still looked very worried. 'Brendan.' She said to herself.

Even though Rose and Ryo punched Maxie twice, he was still able to get up. "Hehe, I'm not through yet!" he goes to the machine and presses the big red button. Soon lights start flashing, with Mikuru panicking.

"What's going on?!" yelled Ash.

"Groundon is! Muhahahaha!" laughed Maxie. But suddenly, the whole base starts shacking.

"We have to get out of here!" Steven yelled. Soon everyone starts running like crazy for the exit.

"This way!" yelled Ryo. Everyone starts running towards the exit.

"Mikuru! What's happing?!" asked Max as they run.

"Like I said before. I put in crystal! It's going to explode! And it gets worst! The wires are connected to the whole base! It's all going to explode!" they all kept running. Luckily, the entrance to the base was still open, so getting out was easy. But it got even worst because Team Aqua was outside…

"Team Aqua!" yelled Brendan. Then he just remembered. Hikyo.

"Brendan! Come on!" said May, tugging on his arm.

"No! I can't! I forget about Hikyo!" he got out of her grip and ran the opposite direction.

"Hikyo?"

"May, where is Brendan going?" asked Steven.

"I don't know! He just he forgot 'Hikyo'."

Brendan ran to where he left Hikyo and his Pokemon. When he got there, his Milotic, Mightyena and Hikyo's Swellow looked like they were going to faint. There, was Hikyo on the floor, looking unconscious. "Hikyo!" he yelled as he ran up to her. "Hikyo, wake up!"

Milotic finally fainted. "Milotic!" he got out his Pokeball and sent her back in. Mightyena looked very tired, so Brendan sent him back in his Pokeball. He was about to sent out Castform, but a Crawdant was coming for him. He turned around to protect Hikyo, expecting to get hit. But he didn't.

He looked up. It was Steven and is Aragon. "Steven?!"

Steven only smirked. The battle continued on, Aqua vs. Magma. Pokemon were everywhere. Fighting. Clashes were heard louder than thunder explosions were heard. It looked like nothing can be stopped.

Soon, they heard police sirens. Everyone looked. Helicopters were in the sky, police cars were everywhere, and there were a lot of office Jenny's. Aqua and Magma grunts stopped attacking. "Retreat!" Blue and Red colored people scattered around. Most of them were caught and put in handcuffs. The rest, including Maxie and Archie, escaped. Magma on a helicopter and Aqua in a military tank.

About an hour later, everything was quite. "What happened?!" asked an officer Jenny.

"Team Mama tried to bring about Groundon." Explained Ryo.

"Well, they still escaped," said Mikuru. "Will you be able to catch them?"

"We'll see what we can do."

"Hikyo! Hikyo! Wake up!" yelled Brendan as he held her in his arms. "Why won't you wake up?!"

"Here, you guys can ride in the car and get you to the nearest Pokemon center." Offered officer Jenny."

They all got into the big van as it sped to the nearest Pokemon center. "Hikyo…" Brendan said sadly. Suddenly, her eye's opened and looked at Brendan.

'_Brendan? W-what happened?'_

"Hikyo!" he yelled hugging her. "Your Swellow is fine, I put it back in its Pokeball…." He whispered.

She saw his arm and almost screamed. _'Brendan, what happened'?_

"I'm okay, don't worry…"

But she was worried, and everyone else, especially May.

­---

End of chapter 9! But that's not all! Stay tuned for more!

A/N: remember, no one can understand Hikyo except Brendan, I'm saying this because I forgot about that.


	10. reunion

A Journey Begins

Ch 10

---

About fifteen minutes of driving, they finally made it to a near by Pokemon Center in the woods. The officer Jenny, Rose and Ryo dropped them off as they rushed to the center, with Brendan still holding his arm, blood was coming out. Brendan was just a about to faint when Hikyo caught him. _'Brendan! Are you alright?!'_

He only nodded his head. They all got to the center when Brendan had just fainted.

"Brendan!" yelled Steven.

Two Chanseys had just come in with a stretcher and took Brendan into the emergency room. Then Nurse Joy comes in asking what had just happened. Mikuru explained about the Team Magma attack and how Brendan got his cut. As she was doing the stitches, everyone else waited in the lobby, with Steven yelling at Mikuru.

"How can you do this to yourself Mikuru?!" he yelled. "You could of gotten hurt, killed even! Didn't you think once about that?!

She was covering her ears, but she can still hear him. "Stop yelling at me! I knew what I was doing!"

"Steven's right Mikuru!" Ash yelled, suddenly joining in the argument. "You could have gotten killed on Mt. Chimney!"

"Me?! Kill?! Now you listen here Ashy boy! You're lucky I even bothered to save your big sorry as-"

"Mikuru…" said Steven.

"-Your big fat sorry butt." She looks at Steven angrily.

"Anyways, what about the orb?! If they still have it-"

Mikuru took out the orb and showed it to his face. "See, I got it. Now are you done yelling?" Steven and Mikuru stared at each other for a few minutes, angrily.

"Hm, fine then."

"Hey, you said you were Brendan's sister right?" asked May.

Mikuru then turned away from Steven and cheered on to May. "Yup! That's Me! Mikuru Birch! Hoenn's Champion Coordinator at your service!"

"No way! That's really cool! Brendan told me so much about you!" The two chattered on for a long time, until Brendan finally came out of the emergency room, with the stitches on his arm.

"Brendan, are you okay?" asked Ash.

"Of course! I'm not knocked down that easily!" But as he said that, he fell over, again. Luckily, Hikyo ran up and caught him. "Hehe thanks Hikyo." She helped in to the lobby to sit down when nurse Joy came in.

"He seems to be doing fine, but he has a fever and it hasn't gone down a bit." She explained. "Luckily, not a lot of blood was lost from the cut, so he should be fine with that." She walked over to Mikuru and gave her a small bottle of medicine. "Make sure he drink that every night if he wants to get better, okay?"

Mikuru nodded her head and say's thanks. Suddenly, Brock rushes over to Nurse Joy and holds her hand in a romantic way, again. "Oh Nurse Joy! Your love and compassion to humans and Pokemon are just the-"

Then Max starts to pull his ear. "No again…" he says sighing. Mikuru looked a bit scared on what she just saw.

"Uhh, Ash, what just-" she asked.

"Don't ask, you'll get use to it."

Brock made dinner as Hikyo tended to Brendan. He was still dizzy, but refused to say put. "I'm going outside." He said, but was stopped by Steven at the door.

"You're not going anywhere, Nurse Joy said you had to rest."

"So?"

"Brendan, you're sick, and it can get worst!" Brendan was silent. Steven pointed for him to sit back down, and he did. After dinner, everyone was soon ready to sleep. Hikyo was already sleeping on Brendan's lap.

"So you meet her in Rustboro City, and kissed you?" asked Max. The word 'kiss' shocked May.

"Yeah, I was actually going to Devon Corporation when she suddenly popped up. Even though she's mute, I-" he stopped there. He didn't want them to think he was crazy that he has a mental connection with her. "She showed me a picture of a machine Team Magma stole from her. But when we got there, she somehow got sick so I left her with Milotic and Mightyena." As He kept on explaining what happened, the Pokemon were having a conversation of their own.

'_Swellow! What was that?! Hikyo! She-and then!' _yelled Mightyena.

'_Look, I'm not suppose to tell any of you what happened.' _

'_Why not?!' _whined Mightyena.

'_It-it's really complicated, you two won't understand.' _

'_Mightyena may not understand, he's an idiot!'_ said Milotic.

'_I heard that.'_

'_You were suppose to! But, that Pokemon, and she...' _Milotic trailed off.

'_I know! Okay,' _Swellow looks around the room making sure the other Pokemon don't hear. _'You see…' _Swellow explained just to the two of them, as everyone else was about to sleep.

"But why a kiss?" asked Ash.

"How am I supposed to know? She's mute." Brendan said. Either way, I guess she's fine."

"Over at Rustboro City, some girls said you had a girlfriend, is that her?" asked Brock.

'Girlfriend' struck May.

"Well-"

He couldn't finish when May stood up and yelled, "I HATE YOU BRENDAN BIRCH!" and ran out of the Pokemon center.

"May!" yelled Brendan. He put Hikyo down and ran after her.

May ran as far away as possible, which wasn't too far actually, since she was a bad runner. "May!" yelled Brendan, catching up to her.

"Just leave me alone!" She yelled, but then tripped on a rock. "Ah!" Brendan caught up, helping her up, but she struggled to get free. "Let go of me!"

"May, just listen to me for a second!"

"Why don't you just talk about it to your girlfriend?!" she yells. She was still struggling to get free, but Brendan held her.

"It's not what you think!"

"Yes I do! I see how she takes care of you, and how you let her sleep on your lap… and how prettier she is then me…" soon, May started to cry.

Brendan spun her around so now they were fan to face. "Please May! Listen for a minute!"

"No!" she struggled a bit more, until she felt someone on her lips. She opened her eyes and saw it was Brendan. He was kissing her! She stops struggling and let him kiss her. He finally stopped and hugged her.

"May… I don't like her the way you think."

"Then, w- whom do you like?" she asked nervously.

He looked straight into her sapphire eyes again. "It's you silly." He said stroking her hair, and kissing her forehead. "I-I love you May. And you only, promise." She started to cry again. "Ah! May, I'm sorry! Is it something I said?!"

She whipped her tears. "No, it's just that I love you too! And I'm sorry that I said I hated you. I really don't." The two held each other for what to seem to be forever. May looked up at Brendan, she saw part of his headband off and saw a small scar. "Brendan, where did you get that scar?"

"Oh, this." He said. Brendan took of his headband, reveling a scar on his forehead. "You see, when I was little, I saw a girl being attacked by a Salamence. I ran and protected her, but at the same time, it hit me, leaving me with this scar."

"That's funny, when I was little, I was attacked by a Salamence and this boy saved me." They both stared at each other for a few seconds before realizing.

"THAT WAS YOU?!" they both yelled at the same time.

It was silent again, but then Brendan smirked. "You I guess we already knew each other when we were little."

"I-I guess so."

"Come on, everyone else will be worried." He said holding his hand to hers.

She nodded her head. "Yes."

--

They got back to the Pokemon center, holding hands. Everyone was still awake, except for Hikyo. Ash and Max looked very surprised at May. "Why are you holding his hand May?" asked Ash.

May couldn't think of anything. Suddenly, Brendan held her close to him. "What's wrong Max? Afraid I may do something to her?" May started to blush really hard.

"Well, I am!" said Steven. "If you even try to pull something Brendan I-"

Suddenly, Mikuru starts prancing around. "Yay! Brendan has a girlfriend!" she held thumbs up to him. "You beat Steven! And He's older than you!" Everyone started to laugh at that comment, but Steven just started to yell at Mikuru more.

---

The next morning:

Ash was the first to wake up, getting ready and excited for his next badge in Lavaridge Town, which is just a new more miles away. "Let's go everyone! Wake up!" he yelled.

"Nn, Ash, gos, what time is it?" asked Brendan.

"Who cares! Next gym bagde here I come!" Mikuru got her pillow and threw it to his face.

"Shut up! I got more sleep in Team Magma than here!" she yelled turning around.

"You guys are no fun at all."

"Whatever." Responed May.

After a few mor attempts, Ash was finally able to wake everyone up. As they were about to leave, Mikuru stopped them al. "We can't leave yet."

"Why not?" asked Ash.

Mikuru quickly turns to Brendan. "Remembered your promise big brother?"

Brendan looked confused for a second, but then smiled. "Oh yeah, now I remember!"

"What is she talking about?" asked Brock to Brendan.

"A one on one battle!" exclaimed Mikuru. "You promised me we will battle!"

"And I remember!" the two got in posistions on the battle field, with Brock as the referee, and everyone watching.

---

Brendan: So that was chapter 10! Sorry it took so long to update. We were supposed to update it a week ago, but Kikio couldn't finish due to homework. Stupid homework.

Mikuru: Few notes: Ryo and Rose (Mikuru's friends from Team Magma) are now gone. I even confused myself. Second, when Brendan takes off his headband, it's just his headband. His hair is not that black or brown hair color in the manga, just plain white. And yes, the battle between Brendan and Mikuru is next.


	11. Brendan vs Mikuru: A Promised Battle

A Journey Begins

Ch 11

---

Note: I'm going to be using the Emerald Pokedex. The info I got it is from and Brendan positioned themselves on the field. Mikuru reached into her belt and took out her Pokeball. "Take the stage, Gardevoir!" She threw it, releasing the psychic Pokemon.

"Gardevoir?" asked Ash as he took out his Pokedex.

'Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokemon. It apparently doesn't feel the pull of gravity because it supports itself with psychic power. It will give it's life to protect it's trainer.'

Brendan smiled. "Good to see you again, Gardevoir. Now, I chose you, Milotic!" The beautiful Pokemon sprang out of its Pokeball.

May took out her Pokedex to see what Milotic is. 'Milotic, the Tender Pokemon. It is said to live at the bottom of large lakes. Considered to be the most beautiful of all Pokemon, it has been depicted in paintings and sculptures.'

"It's beautiful!" May exclaimed.

Brendan smiled at her. "Just see what she can do. Okay, Milotic use water gun!" Milotic sprayed the water directly at Gardevoir.

Mikuru smirked. "Gardevoir, teleport!" Gardevoir closed it's eyes, suddenly disappearing. Milotic looked around confused.

"Don't worry Milotic, stay where you are."

"That's not going to work big brother! Gardevoir, use psybeam!" From behind, Gardevoir released a pink and purple light hitting Milotic on the back.

"Milotic!" Milotic fell to the ground, but then stood back up. "Okay, now use water pulse!" From her mouth, Milotic released a huge water pulse. This time, it hit Gardevoir.

Gardevoir protected itself using its arms as a shield. She quickly spread her arms, making the water stop.

"Wow," said May from the sidelines. "Mikuru is really skilled."

"Of course she is, like she said, Hoenn's top coordinator." Explained Steven.

"Okay, now use Whirlpool!" Milotic quickly whipped up a whirlpool, catching Gardevoir in it. "Great job!"

"Wow, Brendan is just a good!" exclaimed Max.

"Well, Brendan also entered in a contest too." Said Steven.

"Huh?" they asked.

"Nothing big really, but Brendan wanted to try out for a Pokemon contest one day, and he won. But that was is only ribbon."

"But isn't there a difference from a real battle to a contest battle?" asked Brock.

"That's right, and both Brendan and Mikuru know that. Brendan actually used some contest moves for his gym battles and still won."

"Amazing." Muttered Ash. He looked at Hikyo, who seem to be enjoying it. "Hikyo, have you ever experienced a battle before?"

She nodded her head yes and turned back to the battle.

"Gardevoir!" screamed Mikuru. She had to think of something quick. "Aha! Gardevoir, use hypnosis!" Gardevoir was still spinning in the whirlpool, but quickly aimed the attack on Milotic. The whirlpool stopped, and Milotic was asleep.

"No!" yelled Brendan. Milotic fell to the ground, and started to sleep.

"Didn't see that coming." Said Ash.

"Milotic… well Mikuru, you did get better." Said Brendan.

She twirled around and smiled. "That's why I'm Hoenn's top Coordinator! Now, use Dream Eater!"

Sparkles appeared from Milotic and were going to Gardevoir. "What's that attack?!" asked Brock.

"It's Dream Eater," explained Max. "When the opponent is asleep, the Pokemon takes away it's energy.

"Smart move." Said May, looking very amazed. "Does this mean Brendan lost?"

Steven shook is head. "Brendan doesn't give up that easily. He'll figure a way out."

"Gardevoir! Now use Psychic!" Gardevoir continued hitting Milotic back and forth.

Brendan clenched his fist. Now what can he do? Then he finally thought of something. "Milotic! Mightyena's eating your dessert again!"

Just then, Milotic woke up, hitting Gardevoir in the face with her tail, thinking it's Mightyena. _'What?!' _

Gardevoir fell to the ground. "Hm, didn't expect that to work on a Pokemon." Said Mikuru.

"Well, that's what Mightyena does to Milotic all the time! Now, use iron tail!" Milotic's tail lit up a silver color; trying it hit Gardevoir, but missed.

"Dodge!" yelled Mikuru. "And use psybeam!" it hit Milotic on the back.

"Water gun!"

"Teleport!" Gardevoir teleported, the appeared behind Milotic and used psybeam again.

"Milotic, use water gun!" Milotic tried to aim a water gun at Gardevoir, but missed again by teleporting.

"Hehe, I told you I've gotten better." She said.

"Hm, you have." Brendan mumbled. 'There has to be a way to stop her!' the thought.

Gardevoir once again appeared from behind Milotic and it her in the back. Brendan watched in fear as it continued. Milotic tries to attack, Gardevoir teleports, then hits Milotic.

"He's losing!" exclaimed May.

"Well we can all see that!" yelled back Ash.

Hikyo stared at amazement. "Entertained, huh Hikyo?" asked Brock. She nodded her head and continued watching.

Brendan still had his hand in a ball. What can he do now? Gardevoir is really talented when it comes to teleporting. Then, it hit him.

Somewhere near by, Team Rocket sat in a bush, watching the battle. "That Gardevoir is really strong." Said James.

"You think that the boss will like it?" asked Jessie.

"Of course!" exclaimed Meowth. "You see, in the middle of the night, the boss will wake up thirsty, then all he has to do is call that Gardevoir. She will teleport to the kitchen and back with a cold glass of water. Then the boss will say, 'Meowth and his friends have made me so happy with this Gardevoir'"

"We just might do it!" Jessie and James yelled.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobbuffet said coming out of its Pokeball.

"But we can't get it yet, let's wait until the battle is over and that Gardevoir is tired. Then we can capture it." Said Jessie.

"And don't forget that twerp's Pikachu." Reminded Meowth.

Back at the battlefield, Brendan smiled. "Milotic! Use Ice Beam and aim it on the floor!"

With little strength left, Milotic aimed the ice beam on the floor just like Brendan said. Soon, Gardevoir appeared once more, but this time, slipping on the ice. "No! Gardevoir!" yelled Mikuru.

Gardevoir tried to stand up, but then quickly fell right back down. Apparently, Gardevoir isn't good on ice. "Yeah! Now Milotic, finish her off with Iron Tail!" Milotic, who is excellent on ice, rushed over to Gardevoir and hit it straight on her. Gardevoir was sent towards Mikuru, almost hitting her too. Then Gardevoir finally fell, as it just fainted. Brock quickly went to the field.

"Gardevoir has fainted, Brendan is the winner!" he exclaimed.

Brendan at first didn't move, but then sighed as he and Milotic walked up to Mikuru, who was healing Gardevoir with a hyper potion. She looks at Brendan with sadden eyes. "Sorry Brendan."

"Hm? For what?"

"I'm top coordinator and I still lost to you. Sorry I disappointed you…"

Brendan only smiled. "I'm not disappointed! I was actually scared! I thought you were going to beat me this time!" Mikuru's face lightens up and hugged him.

"Thanks Brendan!"

Soon, May and Ash went running up to them. "Brendan! That was awesome!" yelled Ash.

"Hehe, well, I practice."

"But the way Milotic battled! And the attack formation and, and!" Ashe kept babbling on and so did May.

"I didn't know that you were that strong! I guess that's why you are Hoenn's Top Coordinator!" Brendan and Mikuru looked at each other, both disturbed.

"Is this always happening to them?" asked Max to Steven.

"Yeah, but they get use to it, hopefully."

Suddenly, May takes Mikuru's hand. "Mikuru?"

Mikuru looks very confused. "Yeah?"

"Will you…"

"I'm not marrying you if that's what you're asking."

"No! Will you me mentor?!"

Then Mikuru jumped in delight. "Yes! Yes! I get to be a Mentor! Did you hear that Gardevoir?! WOOO!" Mikuru and Gardevoir danced around.

"Uh, Brendan?" asked Max.

"Haha, she's just happy she's finally being a teacher in coordinating. You see, Steven's best friend Wallace is a coordinator too. He taught Mikuru everything he knows." Brendan explained.

"Amazing." Mumbled Max.

The dancing suddenly stopped when two big claws grabbed Gardevoir and Pikachu from the air. "GARDEVOIR!" screamed Mikuru.

"Pikachu!" yelled Ash.

Everyone looked up in the sky to see who it was. "Team Rocket!" yelled Brock.

Team rocket's Balloon was in the sky, as they said their motto, but couldn't finish. "Give me back my Gardevoir!" she yelled.

"Haha!" laughed Jessie. "No way, you're Gardevoir and Pikachu will make a great price for the boss." Meowth put both Pikachu and Gardevoir in a small cage.

"Pikachu, use Thunder bolt!" commanded Ash.

Pikachu released a thunderbolt, but it didn't do anything, except hitting Gardevoir. "Gardevoir!" Mikuru said.

"Haha! You twerps never learn! If you try to escape, your little Gardevoir will pay the price." Explained James.

Mikuru and Ash looked angry, with Mikuru hitting Ash in the back of the head. "You idiot! You know Gardevoir is still tired from her battle!"

"Then what are we going to do?!" yelled Ash back.

The group became silent as Team Rocket started to get away. "I know!" yelled Brendan. "Milotic, use Ice Beam!" Milotic aimed at Team rocket and blasted the Ice Beam. It hit the balloon, making it fall.

Mikuru somehow caught on. She closed her eyes and mentally connected with Gardevoir. "Gardevoir, use teleport and get out of there with Pikachu."

In the falling balloon, Gardevoir quickly grabbed Pikachu and teleported to safety. "Gardevoir!"

"Pikachu!"

Team Rocket finally crashed right in front of them. The got out of the balloon basket ready for battle.

"Okay, now you're going to get it this time twerp!" yelled Jessie.

But then Pikachu ran up to them and used Thunder to send them flying off. "Team Rocket is blasting off again!"

"Gardevoir!" yelled Mikuru as she went to hug her. "If those people take you away again, we're going to show them what's what!"

…

Finally after the Pokemon were healed, the group was finally leaving to Lavaridge Town. "Hey wait," said Mikuru. "Brendan, remember what we were going to show Steven?"

Brendan thought for a moment, and then smiled. "Of course!"

"What are you guys going to do this time?" asked Steven.

Suddenly, Mikuru and Brendan changed into their Team Magma costumes.

Mikuru: To Protect all Pokemon from devastation!

Brendan: To unite all people with in their nation!

Mikuru: To protect all Pokemon with Hope and Love!

Brendan: to send the message to the skies above!

Mikuru!

Brendan!

Mikuru: Team Magma helps all Pokemon with at the speed of sound!

Brendan: so surrender now or prepare to fight!

Gardevoir: (holds up 'Gardevoir that's Right' sign)

They both finished their mottos with a dramatic pose, with everyone stupefied. "Wow, how original." Said Max.

"And, what was that for?" asked Steven.

"To annoy the hell out of you!" said Brendan and Mikuru. Everyone started to laugh as they continued their way to Lavaridge town. Mikuru and Brendan still saying their new motto as Steven tried to shut them up.

…

Brendan: and so that was it! Sorry for the short chapter. Kikio isn't that good with describing battles so… yeah. And we put in Team Rocket because the chapter would me too short. Review!


End file.
